The Actors
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: The Human Life In Unknown Town
1. Chapter 1 - Message Actor

Indonesian Sub

ACTOR PEMBAWA PESAN

Sekali lagi di hari yang tidak pernah menghilang dari pikiranku, Liburan sekolah telah tiba dan tidak sekali pun ada yang mengajakku bermain. "acak-acakan.." ucapku yang baru bangun tidur dengan rambut yang tidak lazim bagi orang yang baru bangun terlambat. Namaku Marina Hima Nathalia, murid SMP yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan sekitar… kecuali jika sebuah kejadian menarik terjadi. _RRRRR_ kali ini aku yang sedang bengong mengingat kejadian kemarin yang entah apa itu di kagetkan dengan suara _Handphone_-ku yang berada di sampingku. Aku menatap layar _Handphone_-ku yang menerima pesan singkat dari temanku.

Marina Hima Nathalia,

lebih baik kau bangun cepat

Dan aku ingin kau sudah siap

jika aku berada disana

Salam manis : Mintani Combler

Hal lain lagi yang tidak pernah absen dari keseharianku adalah masuknya sebuah _pesan _dari teman yang selalu ingin aku lupakan. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, sunyi seperti biasa. Adikku pergi entah kemana. _Sepertinya ia pergi main bersama temannya. _Kedua Orang Tua ku pergi. Tidak ada kata lain selain _sendirian _di kegelapan dengan cahaya yang hanya menyinari dapur. Aku mengambil handuk dan bergegas untuk mandi. _Sepertinya sekarang sekitar pukul 10.00 deh ?!. _Dan acara mandi pagiku berantakan dengan teriakan nyaring seseorang.

"Marina ! aku datang !" panggilnya. Tentu saja ia adalah Mintani Combler anak suami istri penyiar berita di kota ini. Tetapi anehnya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah mendengar siaran mereka lagi. Padahal itu siaran favoritku. Setelah membuat Mintani menunggu 10 menit, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil pakaian. dan kini aku membuat Mintani kembali menunggu 15 menit karena aku lupa menaruh jaketku kemarin.

"Lama !" gerutu Mintani setelah aku membuka gerbang. Siapa sangka bahwa aku tidak bisa mengabaikan orang cerewet seperti Mintani, lagi pula ia seperti jam Weeker yang berbunyi tepat waktu. Aku tersenyum sambil berpikir, _jahatnya aku, _kemudian tertawa kecil.

"hei Marina, kita itu mau eskul jam 2 nanti, jangan buat aku menunggu hingga telat dong !" jelas Mintani memperingatkanku.

Kemudian aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedang repot memasang _Headphone_ dan berteriak, "JAM 2 ! INI KAN MASIH JAM 10 PAGI !". Mintani seakan cuek dan menutup sebelah kupingnya. Aku memasukkan _Handphone_-ku kekantong sebelah kanan dan menyimpan uang sebesar 20.000 di kantong sebelah kiriku. Tidak terasa hari ini panas sekali. Aku kemudian menggunakan jaketku dan bertanya kepada Mintani tentang siaran Favoritku yang tidak pernah terdengar semenjak musim panas ini datang.

"Mintani, soal siaran yang dibawa kedua orang tuamu itu, kenapa tidak pernah terdengar lagi ?" tanyaku. Mintani menatapku heran.

"kau ini ada apa sih ? siarannya masih terus berlanjut sampai sekarang kok." Jelas Mintani. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Bagi orang yang mengetahui siaran itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi semenjak entah kapan kemudian di beri jawaban masih terus berjalan tidakkah itu membuat kita terkejut ?

Setelah urusan memakai jaket selesai, aku mengambil sepedaku yang ku berinama _Becca,_ Dan membawanya. Untungnya Mintani juga mempunyai sepeda, _sepeda lipat sih, _tapi tidak masalah. Lagi pula sekolahku juga jauh. Butuh waktu sejam untuk bisa sampai disana. Sejam jika tidak ada hambatan, jika ada hambatan… aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya. Tapi hanya satu kata yang ada di benakku.

"_PANAS" _keluhku.

"Panas…" keluhku di saat menunggu kereta lewat tepat di depan kami. Inilah salah satu hambatan yang kusebutkan sebelumnya dan tidak ada ucapan lain selain _menyebalkan _setiap kali ingin berangkat sekolah. Suara serangga mengganggu telingaku dan jelas itu serangga musim panas. Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya kami bisa lewat. Sudah siap kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Mintani ingin beristirahat di pohon untuk berteduh.

"mau kubawakan minuman ?" tanyaku. Mintani mengangguk, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar lelah. Tetapi yang sebelumnya hanya halangan ringan sedangkan masih banyak halangan lainnya. _SWUUUSH _angin membelai rambutku dan dunia serasa sangat luas tidak terbatas. Tentu saja, melihat dari atas bukit terasa tinggi dan aku sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari Mintani, mau tidak mau aku harus kembali kesana apa lagi disana ada temanku, Mintani. Dan salah satu kecerobohanku adalah aku tidak membawa sepedaku. sampai sekarang pun aku juga tidak menemukan seseorang menjual minuman. _Aneh sekali. _Pikirku.

"kok tidak ada ya ?" tanyaku celingukan mencari toko yang biasa ku lihat setiap ingin berangkat sekolah. Yang ku lihat hanya jalan lurus menuju sekolah dan tidak ada apapun lagi. Sekali lagi aku kecewa, belum lagi untuk pergi ke tempat semula sangatlah jauh bisa saja Mintani memarahiku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbalik menuju Mintani.

_SWUUUSH _lagi-lagi angin berhembus sangat kencang, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihat karena takut debu masuk ke dalam mataku. Angin ribut itu telah berhenti dengan spontan dan hati-hati, aku membuka mataku. Jalan lurus itu menghilang dan menjadi jalan buntu menuju sebuah kuil. Sepertinya kuil yang sedang ku lihat adalah kuil yang biasa berada di jepang. _Apa nama kuil ini ya ? _tanyaku sambil mencoba berpikir sejenak.

"_Tooryanse. Tooryanse_" ucap seseorang dari pintu masuk kuil itu.

"si-siapa kau ?" tanyaku terbata-bata kerena terkejut.

"aku Mikan. _Tooryanse_ artinya _Silakan Lewat_." Jelas seorang gadis kuil itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"apa maksud dari _Silakan lewat_ itu ? apakah kau penjaga kuil ini ?" tanyaku. Mikan hanya tersenyum manis kepadaku dan aku hanya heran dengannya.

"tentu saja. Aku penjaga kuil ini, Kuil Tenjin. Aku seorang Miko." jelas Mikan. Mataku melebar menatapnya.

"Miko ? Kuil Tenjin ? aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu disini ada Kuil." Ujarku dengan cuek. Mikan hanya tersenyum manis dan menatapku terus. "kenapa kau tersenyum kepadaku ?" tanyaku ketus.

"jadi kau juga seorang _ACTOR_, ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kini senyum Mikan tampak lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"_Actor_ ? sayangnya aku bukan artis…" jelasku yang sedikit frustasi. Kemudian Mikan menyimpan sapu yang ia pegang dan berjalan mendekatiku. Tidak disangka ia pendek dan seperti anak SD lainnya. Kemudian Mikan memegang tanganku.

"maksudku bukan _ACTOR _itu, melainkan _ACTOR _sang penjaga kota ini." Jelasnya. Mikan seperti gadis kecil yang tidak pernah kehilangan senyuman dan kebahagiaan.

"_ACTOR _penjaga kota ini ?" ulangku.

Setiap aku menjawab, Mikan selalu tersenyum dan menganguk. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya tetapi mungkin ia seperti mengajakku bermain teka-teki silang yang menyusahkan. Selama aku berpikir aku tidak menyadari bahwa Mikan kehilangan senyum manisnya dikarenakan kebingungan. "aku tidak mengerti yang kau maksud. Tidak ada _clue_ sedikit pun dari ucapan yang kau berikan." Jelasku.

"itu bukan teka-teki yang bisa di pecahkan dengan mudah. Kita ini orang-orang yang tidak diketahui kebenarannya. Jangan kau buat sadar seseorang menggunakan kekuatanmu." Jelas Mikan yang menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kali ini lebih parah, bukannya membantuku mengerti malah membuatku makin bingung.

"kayak ada yang kelupaan deh.." ucapku pelan kemudian berpikir. Kemudian Mikan menggenggam erat tanganku dan itu menyadarkanku bahwa Mintani sedang menungguku di pohon rindang dekat rel kereta api. _Gawat ! aku belum beli minuman, tapi yang terpenting aku harus pergi ketempat Mintani dulu ! _pikirku.

"Mikan ! aku pergi dulu ya ! temanku menunggu." Jelasku kemudian berlari menuju jalan yang sebelumnya ku lewati.

"Marina-Chan !" teriak Mikan memanggilku.

Aku pun menoleh, dengan sangat tiba-tiba sebotol kaleng melayang kearahku dan jatuh tepat di mukaku. Alkisah mukaku pun jadi merah. Aku mengusap mukaku dan menatap kaleng yang diberikan Mikan

"kaleng jus ?" ucapku. Aku bingung harus berterima kasih bagaimana.

"nanti kau akan mengetahui kekuatanmu kok !" ujarnya.

"EH ?!" ucapku terkejut. Ternyata Mikan masih membicarakan tentang _ACTOR _itu.

"AKU ACTOR PEMBAWA PESAN !" teriak Mikan.

Mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak mengerti artinya tetapi sepertinya bermakna. Angin kembali bertiup kencang dan membutakan pandanganku. Ketika aku membuka mata, Kuil Tenjin menghilang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir panjang karena harus cepat-cepat membawa jus ini ke Mintani.

"LAMA !" bentak Mintani. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan ceramahnya. Kata Mintani ia telah menunggu selama setengah jam dan katanya ia tidak tahan menunggu lama. Dan juga ia nyaris meninggalkanku.

"beruntungnya aku…" ucapku pelan. Kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah kami yang sangat jauh. Setelah 4 menit berjuang menaiki bukit yang kulewati akhirnya sampai juga di jalan lurus menuju sekolah. Kemudian ada suatu hal yang membuatku terkejut, yaitu dari yang awalnya jalan itu kosong menjadi terlihat adanya sebuah toko. Aku dan Mintani melewati toko itu, bersamaan keluarlah seorang gadis kecil, Mikan, yang sedang membawa bungkus belanja miliknya. Aku hanya menatapnya dan ia juga menatapku. Kemudian dengan cepat Mikan memberi isyarat untuk diam. Kemudian aku mengangguk setuju dan kembali ketujuanku yang sebelumnya

_HOME SCHOOL HOME, _atau yang mirip-mirip itu.

NEXT →

English Sub :

ACTOR VOICE MESSAGE

Once again on the day that never disappeared from my mind, the school holidays have arrived, and not once did anyone ask me to play. "Disheveled .." I said that just woke up with hair that is not unusual for people who just woke up too late. My name is Marina Hima Nathalia, junior high school students who are not too concerned with the life around ... unless an interesting incident occurred. Rrrrr time I remember being stunned that whatever happened yesterday is in Startle with the sound of my mobile by my side. I stared at the screen of my mobile received a short message from my friend.

Marina Hima Nathalia,  
you better wake up fast  
And I want you ready  
if i was there  
Sweet Greetings: Mintani Combler

Another thing that is never absent from my daily is the inclusion of a message from a friend who always wanted me to forget. I walked out of the room, silent as usual. My sister went somewhere. Looks like he went to play with friends. Both my Parents go. No words other than alone in the dark with only the light that illuminates the kitchen. I took a towel and rushed to take a shower. It seems now around 10:00?!. And show my morning shower cluttered with loud shouts someone.  
"Marina! I'm coming! "he called. Of course he was married children Mintani Combler news anchor in this city. But strangely lately I never heard them broadcast again. And that's my favorite broadcasts. After making Mintani waiting 10 minutes, I got out of the shower and immediately took the clothes. and now I make Mintani back to wait 15 minutes because I forgot to put my jacket yesterday.  
"Old!" Grumbled Mintani after I opened the gate. Who would have thought that I could not ignore the nagging like Mintani, anyway he was like a clock that reads Weeker time. I smiled, thinking evil of me, then chuckled.  
"Hey Marina, we were willing eskul 2 hours later, do not make me wait until late dong!" Said Mintani warned.  
Then I lifted my face being bothered installing Headphones and shouted, "2 HOUR LUNCH! STILL THIS MORNING HOURS 10 ". Mintani as ignorant and closed the door ears. I put my mobile bag to the right and save money at 20,000 in my left pocket. Does not feel so hot today. I then used my jacket and asked about the broadcast Favorites Mintani that was unheard of since the summer is coming.  
"Mintani, broadcast brought about your parents, why was never heard from again," I asked. Mintani stared.  
"What the hell are you there? broadcasts continued until now anyway. "Obviously Mintani. Of course, who is not surprised to hear the answer. For people who know the broadcast was never heard from again since sometime later in the given answer is still moving, does not that surprise us?  
After the business finished jacket, I took my bike Give the name, Becca, and took it. Fortunately Mintani also have bikes, folding bikes anyway, but no matter. Anyway my school too much. It took an hour to get there. An hour if there are no obstacles, if there are barriers ... I do not know how it is. But only one word in my mind.  
"HOT" I complained.

"Hot ..." I moaned at the moment waiting for the train passed right in front of us. This is one of the obstacles that I mentioned earlier and no words other than annoying every time you want to go to school. The sound of insects disturb my ear and it certainly was a summer insect. After 10 minutes of waiting, we finally get through. It's ready we moved on, suddenly Mintani want to rest in a tree for shelter.  
"I bring a drink like," I asked. Mintani nodded, like he was really tired. However, previously only minor snag while there are many other obstacles. SWUUUSH breeze caressing my hair and the world seemed very knowledgeable unlimited. Of course, the view from the top of the hill was high and I had to walk a few meters from Mintani, would not want me to go back there what else there is my friend, Mintani. And one kecerobohanku is I did not bring my bike. until now, I did not find someone to sell drinks. Strange. I thought.  
"There really is not it?" Asked looked around for my usual shop to see every school. All I see only a straight road to the school and nothing else. Once again I was disappointed, yet again to go to the same place very much could have Mintani yell. Without thinking, I turned toward Mintani.  
SWUUUSH again the wind was so strong, that I could not see because of fear of dust into my eyes. Hurricanes had been stopped by the spontaneous and carefully, I opened my eyes. Straight road disappeared and became a stalemate into a temple. Looks like my temples are seeing is the usual temple in Japan. What is the name of the temple is not it? I asked, trying to think for a moment.  
"Tooryanse. Tooryanse "said someone from the entrance of the temple.  
"Si-who are you?" Asked haltingly because they were surprised.  
"I'm Mikan. Please look around Tooryanse means. "Obviously it's a shrine maiden, smiling sweetly.  
"Please pass what the purpose of it? do you guard this temple, "I asked. Mikan just smiled sweetly at me and I was just amazed with him.  
"Of course. I guard this temple, Temple of Tenjin. I'm a Miko. "Said Mikan. My eyes widened at him.  
"Miko? Tenjin Shrine? I never heard of it. In fact I never knew here was the Temple. "I said nonchalantly. Mikan just smiled sweetly and looked at me steadily. "Why are you smiling at me," I asked curtly.  
"So you're a ACTOR, yes." He says with a smile. Mikan smile now looks more sinister than ever.  
"Actor? unfortunately I'm not an artist ... "I said a little frustrating. Then Mikan save broom he was holding and walked over to me. Not unexpectedly he was short and like the other elementary school children. Then Mikan holding my hand.  
"I mean it's not the ACTOR, but the guard ACTOR city." He explained. Mikan like a little girl who never lost the smile and happiness.  
"ACTOR guard this city?" I repeated.  
Every time I answer, Mikan was always smiling and nodded. I did not understand but he might like me to play crossword puzzles were bothersome. As long as I think I do not realize that the sweet smile Mikan lost due to confusion. "I do not understand what you mean. There is no clue at all of the words you gave me. "Explained.  
"It's not a puzzle that can be solved easily. We are the people who do not know the truth. Do you make someone aware of using your powers. "Obviously Mikan a long breath. This time it's worse, instead of helping me understand even more confused.  
"Nothing like forgetfulness deh .." I said quietly and then think. Mikan then clutched my hand and it hit me that was waiting Mintani shady tree near the railroad tracks. Grave! I did not buy a drink, but most importantly I have to go somewhere Mintani first! I thought.  
"Mikan! I went first yes! my friends were waiting. "explained then ran towards the road before I pass.  
"Marina-Chan!" Cried Mikan call.  
I was turned, with very abrupt bottle cans floated towards me and fell right on my face. Once my face was so red. I wiped my face and stared at the cans were given Mikan  
"Canned juice?" I said. I'm confused how to be grateful.  
"You'll find out later why your strength!" He said.  
"EH?" I said surprised. Apparently ACTOR Mikan still talking about it.  
"I AM ACTOR HOST BOOK!" Shouted Mikan.  
My eyes widened hear. I do not know what it means but it seems meaningful. The wind blew hard again and blinded eyes. When I opened my eyes, Tenjin Shrine disappeared. I can not think long because they have to quickly bring this juice to Mintani.

→

"OLD!" Snapped Mintani. I just quietly listened to his talk. Mintani said he had been waiting for half an hour and he said he could not wait long. And also he almost left.  
"I'm lucky ..." I said quietly. Then we continued our journey to school very much. After 4 minutes struggling up the hill I passed finally arrived in the straight to school. Then there was one thing that surprised me, from the beginning the street was empty into visible existence of a store. Me and Mintani through the store, along came out a little girl, Mikan, who was carrying her shopping wrap. I just looked at him and he looked at me. Mikan then quickly motioned for silence. Then I nodded in agreement and return the previous ketujuanku  
HOME SCHOOL HOME, or something like that.

NEXT →

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2 - Past Actor

Indonesian Sub :

ACTOR MASA LALU

Perjalananku dan Mintani masih jauh, tidak seperti sahabatku Tifanny Mira George, atau yang lebih dikenal dipanggil Mira. Rumahnya sangat dekat, tepat berada di depan sekolah. Setiap kali aku dan Mintani datang kerumahnya, ia belum siap-siap. Memang mirip denganku tetapi dia lebih parah. Entah apa yang membuatku dan dia bisa jadi sahabat. Ia kadang pendiam, setiap aku menghiburnya ia menolak. Sikapnya berubah semenjak kami masuk SMP. Kami selalu bersama, dari TK, SD, sampai sekarang ini, SMP. Awalnya aku tidak mengenalnya di TK, karena ia masuk TK setelah aku keluar. Kami seangkatan, SMP kelas 1. Kenapa ? tentu saja karena setelah lulus TK aku diberhentikan setahun. Awalnya sekolah SD kami berbeda, tetapi semenjak kelas 2 aku satu sekolah dengannya. Dan disaat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa Mira adalah orang yang dekat denganku. Mungkin itu yang membuat kami menjadi sahabat. Meski ia telah berubah, kadang ia selalu bersamaku, bercanda tawa.

"capek…" ucap Mintani. Lagi-lagi pikiranku yang sedang memikirkan Mira terhapuskan dengan keluhan Sang Ratu Cerewet. Aku menatap Mintani kesal.

"mau istirahat ?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Kemudian Mintani juga menatapku.

"tidak mau ! nanti kau lama jika sedang pergi kemana-mana" gerutu Mintani.

_Haha… prekdisian_ _yang bagus sekali…_ pikirku. Memang sih… munculnya gadis kecil misterius, Mikan, memang membuatku kaget dan membuang banyak waktu. Apa lagi Mikan telah membuatku berpikir tentang _ACTOR _yang katanya adalah pelindung kota. Dan tidak mungkin manusia yang tidak memperdulikan lingkungan sepertiku adalah salah satunya.

"ENGGAK MUNGKIN…" ujarku dengan nada malas. Tentu saja ucapanku yang menghasilkan suara yang keras itu membuat Mintani terkejut.

"kau kenapa sih ? dari tadi bersikap aneh banget."tanya Mintani. Kemudian wajahku berubah memelas.

"mana ku tahu ! sesuatu membuatku bingung." Jelasku. Mintani hanya mendengarkan dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

"komentar dong." Godaku. Mintani kemudian menatapku dengan kesal.

"tumben tuh." Ucapnya.

"habisnya…" aku memotong ucapanku karena begitu aku melihat ke arah depan adalah halangan kedua yang harus dilewati, _KUBURAN _atau yang lebih disebut pemukiman tersunyi kota ini_. _

Aku menelan ludah begitu melewati pintu masuk Kuburan itu. Jalan ini dibilang angker karena kadang terdengar suara seorang gadis tertawa, bahkan pernah muncul. Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar roh gadis itu berkata sesuatu kepadaku, tetapi aku tidak mengingat apa yang ia katakan dan aku berusaha melupakan apa yang ia ucapkan.

_BAM _suatu suara mengejutkan kami dan membuat kami takut, apa lagi ini di tengah kuburan angker yang di sebutkan olehku. Kami turun dari sepeda kami dan memeriksa sekitar.

"_hahaha…" _suara tawa membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku berusaha berbalik karena sepedaku berada di belakang, tetapi hawa jahat itu tept berada di belakangku !

_WUUSH _angin berhembus sangat kencang, aku hanya menatap langit karena tidak berani menatap kedepanku. Sambil memejamkan mata aku berpikir, _jangan ganggu aku. _Kemudian angin itu berhenti bertiup, aku membuka mataku dan langit berubah menjadi sangat cerah dan tidak kelam lagi.

"Marina." Panggil seseorang.

"siapa itu ?" tanyaku.

"aku disini !" ucapnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap gadis berponi dengan rambut panjang itu. Ia memakai seragam sekolahku. Kemeja putih dengan rok kotak berwarna biru. Tetapi ia tidak memakai dasi birunya. "Marina Hima Nathalia, lama tidak ketemu !" sahutnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan bertatapan bingung. "kau siapa ? kita pernah bertemu ?" tanyaku. Gadis itu mendadak berubah ekspresi dari tersenyum menjadi ekspresi kecewa.

"uukh… JAHAT ! JAHAT ! MASA LUPA SIH ?! MENTANG-MENTANG _ACTOR _JUGA JANGAN SOMBONG DONG !?" bentaknya. Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya, lagi-lagi tentang _ACTOR _itu lagi.

"tunggu ! sebelum aku menanyakan tentang _ACTOR _yang kau sebutkan itu, aku mau bertanya siapa kau ? kenapa kuburannya menjadi padang rumput begini ?" tanyaku. Kemudian gadis itu cemberut tak main.

"aku Miiru Inori ! aku seorang Hantu ! dan aku A…" tak sempat gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihatku sudah dengan tampang ketakutan. "tidak perlu takut, aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok !" jelasnya.

"lalu…?" tanyaku lagi curiga. Miiru hanya menghela nafas.

"aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang diriku sekarang, kecuali jika kau ikut denganku." Ujar Miiru.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana !? aku masih belum mau mati." Bentakku. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatapku dengan kesal. Ia kemudian menarik tanganku. "Hei !" teriakku.

"tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat masa laluku." Jelas Miiru. Aku masih bingung dengan ucapannya, apa lagi itu menyangkut tentang _ACTOR_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai pelindung kota ini. Kemudian kami di serap kedalam kumpulan cahaya yang seperti serbuk itu. Mau tidak mau aku harus menutup mata.

Setelah 3 menit menutup mata aku pun membuka mataku. Mendadak aku berada di sekolahku di masa lalu. Sekitar 3 tahun sebelum aku memasuki SMP itu. Tidak disangka 3 tahun lalu SMP ini kelam sekali, bahkan sepi, sesepi kuburan. Aku dan Miiru masuk kedalam gedung sekolah ini dan berjalan di lorong yang sepertinya berusia ratusan tahun.

"dulu aku sekolah disini sebagai murid kelas satu yang pemurung. Guru-guru sudah tidak peduli kepada muridnya, bahkan sering terjadi pembunuhan." Jelas Miiru. Memang sih dilihat saja sudah ketahuan. Langit yang gelap dengan gedung tidak terawat begini. "Marina pasti sudah senang karena setelah 2 tahun kemudian gedung ini di renovasi." Jelasnya dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menatap Miiru dengan perasaan iba. Gadis sepertinya tidak pantas di tinggalkan di sekolah seperti ini. "Miiru, apa yang terjadi kepadamu ?" tanyaku. Wajah Miiru terlihat terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu kepaku.

"dulunya sekolah lusuh ini adalah sekolah dimana terciptanya sifat jahat manusia. Aku mempunyai teman bernama Raha, pada saat itu kami murid baru yang bahagia. Saling menjaga satu sama lain, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah pemberontakan terjadi. 7 bulan sebelum sekolah ini direnovasi, sebuah pemberontak membantai sekolah ini. Raha mencoba melindungiku dan ia pun berakhir tragis. Setelah mencoba kabur dari para pemberontak, aku berlari ke padang rumput ini dan tidak sengaja tertangkap. Mereka pun menguburku hidup-hidup disana. Para korban juga disembunyikan disana. Setelah 2 tahun terperangkap dalam kesedihan seorang gadis menatapku dan memberitahuku tentang _ACTOR."_ Jelas Miiru.

"siapa gadis itu ?" tanyaku penasaran. Kemudian Miiru seakan terkejut. "ada apa ?".

"aku tidak ingat. Padahal gadis itu sudah memberiku gelar ini… tetapi aku tidak ingat. Yang kuingat adalah aku harus bertemu gadis bernama Marina dan menyadarkannya akan suatu hal. Tetapi aku tidak mengetahui hal apa itu." Jelas Miiru sambil mencoba berpikir.

"bisa jelaskan kepadaku apa itu _ACTOR _?" tanyaku. Kemudian Miiru menatapku dengan serius.

" _ACTOR _adalah pelindung kota ini. kota yang katanya akan menghilang dari memori seseorang di musim panas. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi para _ACTOR. _Seseorang telah membuat kelompok untuk para _ACTOR _yang belum menyadari kekuatan mereka. Ketuanya bernama Mina. Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya sih, tetapi kau harus bertemu dengannya dan meminta untuk menemukan gadis itu, Gadis pertama yang telah menjadi _ACTOR._" Jelas Miiru. Ucapan Miiru sedikit membuatku takut. Dengan mendadak, gedung sekolah menghilang dan kembali ke padang rumput sebelumnya.

"Miiru, aku harus kembali. Bawa aku kepada Mintani !" pintaku. Aku benar-benar lupa tentang Mintani dari tadi, tidak terpikirkan aku telah meninggalkannya.

"kau akan pergi ? meninggalkan Miiru ?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian dengan sekejap mata, padang rumput tadi telah berubah menjadi kuburan yang sebelumnnya.

"MARINA !" teriak Mintani tepat di kupingku.

"WAA !"aku terkejut dan meloncat kebelakang. "a-ada apa ?!" tanyaku terkejut.

"kau membuatku takut… kupikir kau kerasukan…" jelas Mintani yang hampir nangis. Salahku juga, aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Terlebih lagi aku masih belum mengerti tentang _ACTOR _meski telah di jelaskan secara rinci. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, langsung saja kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tentu saja suara keras membuat kami terpaksa memilih sesuatu yang sulit. _BAAM._

Aku hanya membuat senyum paksa di wajahku. Siapa sangka ternyata roda sepeda Mintani bocor dan terpaksa berjalan. Apa lagi ini masih di tengah kuburan. Aku belum bertanya kepada Miiru, apakah ada hantu lain selain dia. Rasa takutku ternyata masih terus berlanjut. Kami berjalan sudah 20 menit dan belum mencapai pintu gerbang untuk keluar dari pemukiman tersepi sepanjang masa. Yah… meski tujuan kami sebenarnya hanya melewati berbagai rintangan dan mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler kami, tetapi… kenapa aku harus di pusingkan dengan urusan _ACTOR _itu ?

"hei, Marina. Kau kenapa sih ? semenjak memasuki tempat ini, sikapmu membuatku takut." Jelas Mintani. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak mempunyai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mintani. "jawab dong, Marina !" Mintani bersikeras.

Entah apa yang terpajang dimuka ku ini tetapi begitu ku tatap Mintani, wajahnya sangat khawatir. Kami melanjutkan berjalan dengan perasaan tidak enak. Memang tidak ada rasa takut, tetapi sesuatu membuat suasana tidak mengenakkan.

_SRAK _suara rerumputan membuat kami gemetar. Karena penasaran aku memeriksanya. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Ingin sekali berbicara bersama Mintani, tetapi apakah ia mempunyai pikiran yang sama sepertiku ?

"Mintani…" belum aku melanjutkan ucapanku untuk berbicara suara aneh menghampiri kami. _KIEET KIEET_ bunyinya menyeramkan, meski begitu aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sumber suara itu. Bayangan hitam menghampiri kami dan matanya bersinar. Menyeramkan…

Awalnya kupikir bayangan itu hanya satu, ternyata ada dua bayangan hitam menuju kepada kami berdua.

"_Marina…Mintani…"_ panggil bayangan itu. Dengan spontan tubuh kami panas dingin, bulu kuduk berdiri dan seakan ingin berteriak.

"ha-HANTU !" Teriakku dan Mintani sambil mencoba berbalik arah. Kemudian bayangan itu menarik sepeda kami.

"HOI, HOI ! kami bukan hantu !" ucap seseorang di belakang kami. _Su, suara ini ! _pikirku sambil mencoba berbalik arah. Wajahku langsung berubah ekspresi 90 derajat.

"MEI ! MIRANI !" teriakku. Mereka hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Hai" kepada kami. Aku langsung memarahi mereka dengan cepat. Mereka juga meminta maaf karena telah sedikit membuat kami takut. _Sedikit ?_

"begitu toh… pantasan kalian lama." Ucap Mei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Aku hanya melipat tangan sambil membuang muka karena kesal. Mirani memeriksa roda sepeda Mintani yang bocor.

"ini sih parah." Ucap Mirani sambil menepuk tangannya yang kotor. Kalau di perkirakan sekarang mungkin sudah jam sebelas lewat. Dan waktu yang tersisa adalah 3 jam lagi. Kami kemudian terpaksa berjalan 15 menit berjalan ada jalan menurun yang behubung ke pintu gerbang untuk keluar. Mei adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa dibilang mustahil. Kami berempat menaiki sepeda dan hanya ada tiga sepeda yang betul. Dan rencananya, Mei akan menaiki sepeda Mintani sedangkan Mintani menaiki sepeda Mei. Awalnya Mintani khawatir tetapi Mei berkata "jangan khawatir" layaknya super hero yang bisa melakukan hal apapun dan itulah dia. Mei menyuruh kami untuk jalan duluan. Karena jalan menurun, kami tidak perlu menggerakan pedal sepeda kami.

Setelah 30 detik meluncur, sesuatu tidak terduga meluncur cepat layaknya super hero bernama _speed_ atau _flash _begitu. Itulah Mei, ia mengendarai sepeda Mintani dan aku menatap Mintani yang memasang wajah sedih kepada sepedanya. Melihat sepeda Mintani yang berbunyi aneh itu, yang ku khawatirkan bukannya Mei teman kami tetapi malah sepeda Mintani. Ia melaju sangat cepat. saat sekitar 4 meter lagi dari gerbang, aku melihat ada batu cukup besar di depan Mei. _KRIIIT _ bunyi aneh terdengar di roda belakang sepeda yang dikendarai Mei, tentu saja Mei melihat kebelakang dan tanpa di sadarinya sepedanya tersandung batu besar itu sehingga ia terpental. Yang lebih membuat kaget, ia terpental sampai melewati bagian atas gerbang. Begitu kami semua melewati gerbang itu, kami mencari Mei dan sepedanya. Mirani menemukan Mei dan sepeda Mintani di tumpukan rumput yang cukup banyak. _Matras alami…_ pikirku.

"kau tidak apa, Mei ?" tanya Mirani. Mei mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Sedangkan Mintani mencoba mengeluarkan sepedanya dari tumpukan rumput. Aku hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun. Lagi pula itu bukan urusanku…

NEXT →

English Sub :

ACTOR PAST

My journey is still far and Mintani, unlike my friend Tifanny George Mira, otherwise known called Mira. Her house is very close, right in front of the school. Every time I came to his house and Mintani, she was not ready. It's like me but he's even worse. I do not know what made me and he can be friends. He is sometimes quiet, every time I comforted her she refused. His attitude changed since we entered junior high. We were always together, from kindergarten, elementary school, until now, Junior. At first I did not know in kindergarten, because she entered kindergarten after me. Our contemporary, junior grade 1. Why? of course, because after I was laid off a year kindergarten graduation. Initially our elementary school is different, but since the second grade I was at school with. And at that point I realized that Mira is someone close to me. Maybe that's what made us become friends. Although he has changed, sometimes he is always with me, joking laughter.

→

"Tired ..." said Mintani. Again, my mind was thinking about Mira indelibly with the Queen Nagging complaints. I looked Mintani upset.  
"Want a break," I asked in a tone of disgust. Then Mintani also looked at.  
"Do not want! later time if you're going anywhere "muttered Mintani.  
Haha ... good prekdisi once ... I thought. Sure ... the emergence of a mysterious young girl, Mikan, it startled me and waste a lot of time. What else Mikan has made me think about the ACTOR that he is the protector of the city. And no man may not care for the environment is one of them like me.  
"NO WAY ..." I said with a lazy tone. Of course my words that produce a loud sound it makes Mintani surprised.  
"Why the hell are you? of'd be weird. "asked Mintani. Then my face turned miserably.  
"I know where! something puzzles me. "explained. Mintani just listened and did not say anything.  
"Comments, please." I teased. Mintani then looked at me with disgust.  
"Why's that." He said.  
"Endless ..." I interrupted me as soon as I look toward the future is the second obstacle that must be overcome, or better known grave quietest residential city.

→

I swallowed once past the entrance grave. The road is practically haunted because sometimes a girl's voice laughing, even once appeared. Of course I've heard the spirit of the girl said something to me, but I do not remember what he said and I tried to forget what he said.  
BAM a sound surprised us and made us afraid, what else is in the middle of a haunted cemetery in the mentioned to me. We got off our bikes and checked around.  
"Hahaha ..." laughter makes my neck hairs stand up. I tried to turn around because my bike was in the back, but the air evil tept behind me!  
WUUSH wind blows very hard, I was just staring at the sky for not daring to look kedepanku. Closing my eyes I thought, do not bother me. Then the wind stopped blowing, I opened my eyes and the sky turned into a very bright and not dark anymore.  
"Marina." Call someone.  
"Who is it" I asked.  
"I'm here!" He said. I looked back and stared at the girl's bangs with long hair. He was wearing school uniform. White shirt with blue skirt box. But he was not wearing his blue tie. "Marina Hima Nathalia, long time no see!" He said.  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at each other confused. "Who are you? we've met, "I asked. She was suddenly transformed into an expression of smiling disappointed expression.  
"Uukh ... NASTY! NASTY! FORGET THE HECK?! Just because ACTOR ALSO DO NOT ARROGANT DONG!? "He snapped. My eyes widened hear his words, again ACTOR about it anymore.  
"Wait! before I asked about ACTOR you mention it, I'm going to ask who you are? Why so grave a pasture, "I asked. Then she scowled not play.  
"I miiru Inori! I'm a Ghost! and I'm a ... "she could not continue his speech because seeing already with a look of fear. "Do not be afraid, I do not mean any harm anyway!" He explained.  
"Then ..." I said again suspicious. Miiru just sighed.  
"I can not tell you about myself right now, unless you're coming with me." Said miiru.  
"You want to take me where!? I still do not want to die. "snapped. He frowned and looked at me with disgust. He then took my hand. "Hey," I yelled.  
"Nothing to worry about. I just want you to look at my past. "Obviously miiru. I'm still confused by his words, what else is concerned about the ACTOR is touted as the city's patron. We then absorbed into a collection of light like powder. Inevitably I had to close my eyes.  
After 3 minutes I opened my eyes to close my eyes. Suddenly I was in school in the past. About 3 years before I entered junior high. Not unexpectedly 3 years ago SMP was dark, even lonely, as lonely grave. Me and miiru into school buildings and walked the hallway that seemed hundreds of years old.  
"I went to school here as a first grader who morose. The teachers did not care about his students, often the killing. "Obviously miiru. It's seen it's out. The sky is dark with untreated building like this. "Marina would have been happy because after 2 years later the building was under renovations." He explained with a sad face.  
I looked miiru with compassion. The girl did not seem appropriate at this leave the school. "Miiru, what happened to you," I asked. Miiru face looked surprised and tried to hide something to me.  
"This was once a shabby school is a school where the creation of the nature of human evil. I have a friend named Raha, at that time we were a happy new students. Look after each other, until eventually a revolt took place. 7 months before the school was renovated, the rebels massacred this school. Raha trying to protect me and he ended tragically. After trying to escape from the rebels, I ran into the meadow and accidentally caught. They buried me alive there. The victims are also hidden there. After 2 years of sadness trapped in a girl looked at me and told me about the ACTOR. "Obviously miiru.  
"Who's the girl?" I asked curiously. Then miiru as if surprised. "No what?".  
"I do not remember. And she gave me this title ... but I do not remember. All I remember is that I had met a girl named Marina and resuscitate a thing. But I do not know what it is. "Obviously miiru, trying to think.  
"Can explain to me what it ACTOR," I asked. Then miiru looked at me seriously.  
"ACTOR is the city's patron. city that he said would disappear from a person's memory in the summer. But that does not apply to the ACTOR. Someone has made a group for the ACTOR who have not realized their strength. Chairman named Mina. I do not know his full name anyway, but you've got to meet him and asked to find the girl, the first girl who has become ACTOR. "Obviously miiru. Speech miiru little scared. With a sudden, school buildings disappear and return to the previous grasslands.  
"Miiru, I have to go back. Take me to Mintani "I pleaded. I totally forgot about Mintani from earlier, I had left it unthinkable.  
"Are you going? miiru leave, "he asked. I nodded. He just smiled and then with a blink of an eye, prairie had been previously turned into a graveyard.  
"MARINA!" Mintani shouted right in my ear.  
"WAA!" I was shocked and jumped backward. "A-what?" Asked surprised.  
"You scared me ... I thought you possessed ..." clearly Mintani almost crying. My fault, I left it alone. Moreover, I still do not understand about ACTOR although already described in detail. Regardless of that, we simply move on.  
Of course, making a loud noise we had to choose something that is difficult. BAAM.

→

I just made a forced smile on my face. Who would have thought a bicycle wheel turns Mintani leak and had to walk. What else is still in the grave. I have not asked miiru, is there a ghost other than him. My fear was still continuing. We walked 20 minutes and had not yet reached the gate to get out of the settlement tersepi all time. Well ... even though our goal is actually just past the obstacles and follow our extracurricular activities, but ... why do I have in the affairs ACTOR confuse it?  
"Hey, Marina. What is wrong? since entering this place, your attitude scares me. "Obviously Mintani. I just lowered my head. I have no words to answer questions Mintani. "Replied dong, Marina!" Mintani insisted.  
I wonder what is displayed upfront but once ku ku Mintani face, his face is very worried. We continued walking uncomfortably. Indeed, there is no fear, but something made the atmosphere uncomfortable.  
SRAK grass to make our voice shaking. Out of curiosity I checked. No nothing there. I sighed and continued on. Want to talk with Mintani, but whether he has the same thoughts as me?  
"Mintani ..." yet I continue to speak my words sound strange to us. KIEET KIEET sounds creepy, yet I could not take my eyes off the sound source. Silhouette over to us and his eyes shine. Creepy ...  
At first I thought it was just a shadow, there are two black shadows toward us.  
"Marina ... Mintani ..." calling it shadow. With our bodies spontaneously chills, chilling, and as if to scream.  
"Ha-GHOSTS!" Mintani while I cried and tried to reverse direction. Then the shadow pulled our bikes.  
"HOI, HOI! we are not a ghost! "said someone behind us. Su, this voice! I thought he tried to reverse direction. My face changed expression of 90 degrees.  
"MEI! Mirani, "I yelled. They just smiled and said "Hi" to us. I immediately rebuked them quickly. They also apologized for having little to make us afraid. A little?

→

"So anyway ... content you long." Said May, scratching his head. I just folded his arms, looking away in exasperation. Mirani check Mintani a leaky bicycle wheel.  
"It's bad." Said Mirani said, slapping his hands dirty. If the estimate is now possible eleven o'clock. And the remaining time is 3 hours away. We then had to walk 15 minute walk down the road there are behubung to the gate to get out. May is a person who can do anything that could be considered impossible. The four of us riding a bicycle and there are only three bicycles were correct. And plans, may be riding a bicycle Mintani Mintani while riding a bicycle in May Originally Mintani concerned but may say "do not worry" like a super hero who can do anything and that was it. May told us for the road ahead. Because of the way down, we did not have to move the pedal our bikes.  
After 30 seconds of coasting, something unexpected hurtling like a super hero named speed or flash so. That May, he was riding a bicycle and I stared Mintani Mintani who put a sad face to the bike. Seeing that sounds strange Mintani bike, which I fear our friends instead of May but instead Mintani bike. He drove very fast. at about 4 meters away from the gate, I noticed there was quite a large rock in front of May KRIIIT heard a strange noise in the rear wheel driven bicycle May, May certainly look back and realize it without tripping over cobblestone bike so he bounced. Even more shocked, he bounced up over the top of the gate. Once we all pass through the gate, we were looking for May and his bike. Mirani find Mintani bike in May and hay enough. Natural mat ... I thought.  
"You do not what, May?" Said Mirani. May nodded and tried to stand. While Mintani tried removing the bike from the pile of grass. I just quietly doing nothing. Anyway it's not my business ...

NEXT →


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmare Actor

Indonesian Sub :

ACTOR MIMPI BURUK

Pada akhirnya kami harus membetulkan sepeda Mintani. Mei adalah orang yang suka mencoba-coba, ia memang pernah merusak sebuah Komputer tetapi ia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam membetulkan sepeda. Urusan sepeda di serahkan kepada Mei dan Mintani, sedangkan aku dan Mirani membeli sesuatu. Saat kami ke sebuah toko, disana tidak ada seorang pun saat aku melihat sekitar dan menunggu Mirani membayar. Untungnya ini taman kota.

"Marina, kau tahu tidak ? nenek penjaga toko ini ramah sekali meski fisiknya sedang buruk." Ucap Mirani sambil tersenyum. _Nenek penjaga toko ?_ padahal aku tidak melihat seorang pun disana. "Marina ! tidak baik mengintip. Maafkan kami nek." Ucap Mirani kearah kasir.

_ia meminta maaf kepada siapa ?_ tanyaku dalam hati. Dikasir kosong itu hanya ada uang yang tergeletak di meja. Mirani menjelaskan pada saat aku mengintip ke arah kasir nenek penjaga toko itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. _Sebenarnya pandanganku yang salah atau dia sih ? dunia ini benar-benar aneh. _

Kami kemudian berjalan menuju Mei dan Mintani. Sebenarnya sebelum aku dan Mirani pergi mencari minuman, aku yang sebenarnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Tetapi Mintani bersikeras supaya Mirani ikut. Katanya jika aku sendirian, dia bisa saja menunggu lama sekali. Aku hanya _iya iya _saja dengan keputusannya.

_MEOONG _suara terdengar dari suatu arah. Kami mencari sumber suara itu dan mendadak suara itu terdengar lagi. Ternyata ada seekor kucing di atas pohon yang tinggi.

"Marina, tolong selamatkan dia dong !" pinta Mirani. Sialnya aku, aku lupa bahwa Mirani suka sekali kepada binatang. Ia memaksaku meski aku mengabaikan permintaannya. Ia menggoyangkanku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terpaksa aku menolong kucing yang terjebak itu. Begitu aku berada hampir 10 senti lagi ke kucing itu, Mirani memutuskan untuk pergi duluan menuju Mei dan Mintani. _Dasar seenaknya…_

"apa ! kau tinggalkan Marina untuk menyelamatkan kucing !" ucap kaget Mintani. Mirani mengangguk dan kemudian membuka penutup minumannya. "kalau kayak gini sih… bisa lama…" ucapnya.

"tenang saja. Marina itu orang yang tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Jadi dia bisa saja mempercepat jalannya." Jelas Mei yang memegang tangan Mintani.

"tanganmu kotor ! jangan sentuh !" ujar Mintani yang melepaskan genggaman Mei.

"ini… aku membeli air putih untuk jaga-jaga." Ucap Mirani.

"oh… Terima Kasih." Jawab Mintani sambil mengambil segelas air putih dari kantong plastic yang dibawa Mirani.

"sini, sini, _kitty cat._" Ucap Marina yang sudah berada di dahan pohon yang tebal dan kuat itu. Sejak dari tadi aku merayu kucing jenis Persia yang terjebak itu. Semakin aku mendekati kucing itu, semakin kucing itu menjauh dariku. Entah apa yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu. Aku kan bukan seperti Miiru, Hantu.

_PREEK_ ujung dahan itu patah dan kucing itu jatuh. _GAWAT ! _teriakku dalam hati. Aku sudah berhasil menangkap kucing itu , tetapi alkisah aku ikut terjatuh.

"MINA ! AWAS !" teriak seseorang dari bawahnya. Ia menatap kebawah dan ternyata ada seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki berada tepat dibawahku dan aku menimpa seorang wanita yang tepat dibawahku itu._ Tunggu dulu… tadi seseorang memanggil gadis itu "Mina" ?!_

Beberapa saat sebelum Marina Menimpa Mina, Seorang gadis bernama Takamori Mina dan seorang pria bernama Zeo Minoru sedang berjalan ditaman kota. Mereka adalah seorang Actor.

"MINORU !" teriak Mina kesal kepada Minoru. Minoru masih terus-terusan menanyakan tentang kekuatan Actor Mina. "dengar ya ! sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan menunjukkannya kecuali sangat diperlukan !".

"ayolah Mina… Mikan dan Miiru sedang mencari _pro ACTOR _itu. Sekali saja !" pinta Minoru. Sebenarnya Mina tidak memberitahu Minoru bahwa jika ingin menunjukkan kekuatan Mina, _NIGHTMARE,_di perlukan seseorang untuk tidur. Karena kekuatan itu sama saja dengan mengendalikan mimpi. Kemudian Mina menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai kembali membentak Minoru, tetapi Minoru tetap memaksa. Dan Mina hanya menghela nafas dan menerima permintaan Minoru selama tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Mina bertujuan menggunakannya kepada Minoru agar dia mengerti apa arti _NIGHTMARE._

_PREEK_ Minoru mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah dari atas Mina. "MINA ! AWAS !" teriak Minoru.

_BRUUK_ kemudian Mina tertimpa seorang gadis, _Marina, _dan terkena kekuatannya. Selama pingsan Mina dan Marina harus mencoba mengendalikan mimpi mereka.

"hn…" aku merasakan angin dan serasa melayang diatas langit. Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku melewati sejumlah awan, aku jatuh. Kemudian aku berubah posisi dari yang awalnya membelakangi bumi dan kemudian aku menatap kebawah. Seorang gadis memakai kimono sedang menatap seseorang yang berada di dalam air. _Tu-tunggu dulu ! a-air ! aku akan tenggelam ! _pikirku cepat. Gadis berkimono itu berdiri, bersamaan dengan itu aku tepat berada disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, tetapi begitu melihat wajahku ia terlihat kaget sekali. Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu. Apakah ia gadis yang ku timpa ?

_BYUUUR_ aku kemudian memasuki air itu. Aku membuat tanganku membentuk _ X _ dan menempelkannya di depan dadaku. Aku menahan nafas sambil menutup mata. Kemudian aku membuka sebelah mataku dan di depanku tetapi jauh,terdapat seseorang yang tenggelam. Aku membuka lebar-lebar kedua mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Dan itu membuatku terkejut. _MIRA ! _teriakku dalam hati. Gelembung-gelembung udara mncul dari bawah dan menghalangi penglihatan. Aku tidak dapat menahan nafas lebih lama kemudian aku membuang semua nafas yang ku tahan kemudian tenggelam. Pada saat itu baru kusadari di dasar air itu sangat hitam pekat dan cahaya terbentang tepat di atas permukaaan air. Kemudian sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku yang lurus ke permukaan dan menarikku ke permukaan.

"…Na…Rina…MARINA HIMA NATHALIA !" teriak Mintani. Spontan aku langsung membuka mata. Kemudian bangun dari tidurku. Mintani, Mei, dan Mirani menatapku dengan khawatir.

"ada apa ?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. Mintani, Mei, dan Mirani saling berpandangan dan itu membuatku semakin bingung. "ada apa ?" tanyaku lagi.

"dengar ya… kami menemukanmu tergeletak dengan kucing yang kau selamatkan. Kami khawatir… dari pemikiran kami sepertinya kau jatuh dari dahan yang patah." Jelas Mei. Lagi-lagi… sepertinya ini bermasalahan dengan _ACTOR _yang tidak ku ketahui keberadaannya.

"dimana kucingnya ?" tanyaku. Kemudian Mirani tersenyum manis.

"sudah berada di rumahku." Ucapnya.

"A-APA KAU BILANG ! MEMANGNYA KITA PUNYA WAKTU ?! RUMAHMU KAN JAUH !" teriakku.

"pikir-pikir dulu dong… kau sudah setengah jam tertidur…" jelas Mintani. Mukaku jadi panas karena kesal. Aku hanya diam dan membuang muka. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang akan membelaku kali ini…

Setelah sepeda milik Mintani selesai di perbaiki kami bertujuan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tetapi kaki Mei terluka. Aku dan Mintani terpaksa membeli obat untuk menyembuhkan luka di kaki Mei. Begitu aku memasuki toko yang sebelumnya aku membeli minum bersama Mirani, kini Mintani juga berkhayal adanya nenek penjaga toko yang ramah. Uang untuk membeli minuman saja masih tergeletak di meja kasir itu. Entahlah, tetapi ini pasti berhubungan dengan _ACTOR _itu. Setelah kami kembali, cepat-cepat kami menempelkan plester yang aku dan Mintani beli di toko sebelumnya.

Biar ku ingat-ingat lagi, aku bangun dari tidurku yang tidak mengenakkan pada pukul 10.00, bertemu dengan gadis kuil bernama mikan dan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 14 menit, memasuki pemukiman angker memakan waktu… NeverMind…. Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang waktu. Yanga ku pedulikan hanyalah menghilangkan urusan _ACTOR _yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Selama perjalanan aku terus-terusan memegang kepalaku karena terasa agak pusing. Sesuatu tentang _ACTOR _berhubungan dengan satu hal yang sangat penting. Entah apa itu tetapi aku harus cepat-cepat mengetahui kebenaran itu.

Mikan bilang kepadaku, "_ACTOR _sang penjaga kota ini." Sedangkan Miiru bilang kepadaku, "_ACTOR _adalah pelindung kota ini. kota yang katanya akan menghilang dari memori seseorang di musim panas. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi para _ACTOR.". _Seakan seseorang, bukan.. tetapi beberapa orang yang terlibat denganku, mencoba memberitahuku. Tetapi apa ?

Suara seseorang telah menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang panjang. "MARINA ! LOOK OUT !" teriak Mei sambil menarik sepedaku. Nyaris saja aku menabrak sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Aku menatap Mei yang sedang serius menatap jalan. Begitu juga dengan Mintani dan Mirani yang berada di belakangku.

"ada apa ?" jawab Mintani ketus. _Dia marah kepadaku, ya ?_

Kami terus melewati taman itu. Entah karena taman itu mempunyai taman yang jauh atau apa, tetapi aku merasa sesuatu telah memblokir kami. Setiap kali aku melihat sekeliling menggunakan sepeda, yang kulihat adalah tempat yang sama. Apakah kami beputar-putar ?

Sudah 4 kali kami beristirahat, persediaan minum kami sudah berkurang. Dan ini sudah ke-7 kalinya aku melihat-lihat sekeliling. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengan angka 7 perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Setelah kembali ketempat Mintani, Mei dan Mirani, aku memutuskan untuk sekali lagi berkeliling agar menghilangkan angka 7 dari giliranku. Tetapi di kehidupanku setiap kali menuju angka 8, aku selalu tertimpa kesialan.

Mintani, Mei, dan Mirani sedang tertidur dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling. Di saat ini aku benar-benar tertimpa sial. Sepedaku tersangkut, meski pun aku bisa mengeluarkannya. Dan apa lagi yang akan menimpaku ?

Aku kembali melewati toko bertuliskan _TREE TROPY _dan itu sudah membuatku memasang tampang bosan. Tidak terasa ini baru satu hari dari beberapa kejadian aneh. Kali ini aku melewati jam besar dari toko bernama _5 MINUTE _dan waktunya seakan tidak bergerak. Aku terpaksa berhenti sebentar dan mengambil _hanphone_-ku dan melihat kelayar _flap-_nya.

Sekali lagi ini pasti berhubungan dengan _ACTOR _itu. Waktu yang tertera di layar _flap_-ku berhenti. Dari tadi waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 dan waktu itu tidak berubah. Semacam ilusi telah mengurung kami di taman ini.

Selama memikirkan waktu aku jadi teringat tentang mimpi aneh yang menimpaku saat menimpa seorang wanita dari jatuhku. Aku jatuh dari ketinggian dan mendadak masuk kedalam lautan. Air didalamnya membuatku tidak bisa menahan nafas seperti biasanya.

Aku adalah perenang _pro _alias _professional _di sekolahku. Tidak peduli dengan pujian dan hinaan yang di tujukan kepadaku, aku adalah orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitar dan semua orang mengetahui itu.

Dan juga sesuatu yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa Mira bisa berada di dalamnya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku kemudian mengendarai sepedaku menuju semak-semak dengan kecepatan penuh bertujuan agar berharap ini mimpi. Padahal dalam hidupku aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kejadian aneh menjadi mimpi belaka. Tetapi yang ini benar-benar keterlaluan, suatu teka-teki mengganggu pikiranku dan itu tidak bisa hilang.

Tanpa ku ketahui aku mengenai batu dan terpental ke balik semak-semak. Di balik semak-semak ternyata aku bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Ia menggunakan kimono hitam dengan corak bunga berwarna merah. Ia bertipe kelam.

Mungkin tinggal 7 detik lagi aku sampai kepada gadis itu dan menabraknya tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Seorang laki-laki melindunginya. Kupikir ia akan menangkapku tahunya ia memunculkan sesuatu berbentuk kerucut dan mengeluarkan berbagai renda bahkan binatang seperti kelinci dan burung dara.

Kemudian aku terjatuh kebawah dan aku tidak teringat kepada sepedaku yang entah terpental kemana. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku tetapi aku memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya laki-laki itu. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"aku tidak baik-baik saja !" bentakku.

"seorang perempuan itu harus lemah lembut." Ujar gadis yang berada dibelakangnya.

"hm… aku adalah Zeo Minoru dan yang disebelahku ini adalahTakamori…" kata-kata Minoru terpotong karena aku menyela dengan cepat.

"Mina, kan !" ucapku menatap dengan kesal gadis berkimono itu.

"dari mana kau tahu namaku ?" tanya Mina.

"aku di beritahu Miiru. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada sahabatku ?!" tanyaku. Mina melebarkan matanya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"siapa ?" tanya Mina.

"Tifanny Mira George." Jelasku.

"oh ! gadis itu. Ia hanya mengalami mimpi buruk." Jelas Mina sambil tersenyum. Mataku melebar dan aku merasa kesal. Aku mencengkram bajunya dan memarahinya.

"sial… apa-apaan kau ini ?! bukankah tugas seorang _ACTOR _melindungi kota ini ?!" bentakku. Mina hanya menatapku dengan pandangan biasa.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya… kau… juga _ACTOR _kan… sesama _ACTOR _tidak boleh saling bermusuhan lho." Ucap Mina. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku.

"aku… harus menyelamatkan temanku !" ujarku. Kemudian Mina tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyum senang melainkan senyuman yang sangat sinis.

"kau ingin ?" tanya Mina.

"tentu saja." Jawabku tegas.

NEXT →

English Sub :

ACTOR NIGHTMARE

In the end we had to fix the bike Mintani. May is a person who likes to experiment, he was never damaged a computer but it is very reliable in fixing bicycles. Bike Affairs handed over to May and Mintani, while I and Mirani buy something. When we went to a store, there was no one when I looked around and wait Mirani pay. Thankfully this is a city park.  
"Marina, you know what? grandmother was friendly shopkeeper once despite being physically ill. "Said Mirani, smiling. Grandma shopkeeper? and I did not see anyone there. "Marina! not good peek. Forgive us Grandma. "Said Mirani towards the cashier.  
he apologized to anyone? I wondered. In the empty cashier only money lying on the table. Mirani explained by the time I peeked grandmother cashier clerk waved, smiling sweetly. Actually my view is wrong or is he anyway? this world is really weird.  
We then walked to May and Mintani. Actually before I went looking for a drink and Mirani, I actually decided to go it alone. But Mintani insisted that Mirani participate. He said if I was alone, he could have waited a long time. I just iya iya alone with his decision.  
MEOONG voice came from one direction. We find the source of the sound and suddenly the voice sounded again. Apparently there is a cat on top of a tall tree.  
"Marina, please save him then!" Pleaded Mirani. Unfortunately for me, I forgot that Mirani love to animals. He insisted though I ignored that request. He menggoyangkanku to the right and to the left. I was forced to rescue a cat that was stuck. Once I was almost 10 inches more to the cat, Mirani decided to go ahead into May and Mintani. Casual basis ...

→

"What! you left Marina to save a cat! "said shocked Mintani. Mirani nodded and then open the drink. "If it's like this ... could be a long time ..." he said.  
"Take it easy. Marina's people who do not care about the surrounding. So he could have accelerated. "Obviously Mintani May, holding hands.  
"Your hands dirty! do not touch! "said the release grip Mintani May  
"... I bought this water as a precaution." Said Mirani.  
"Oh ... Thank you." Answer Mintani picking up a glass of water from a plastic bag carried Mirani.

→

"Here, here, kitty cat." Said Marina are already in the thick branches and strong. Since than I've been seduced Persian type cat was trapped. The more I approached the cat, the cat was away from me. I do not know what made him such fear. I'm not like miiru, Ghost.  
PREEK the limb was broken and the cat fell. Serious! I yelled to myself. I've managed to catch the cat, but Once I come fall.  
"MINA! CAUTION! "Someone shouted from below. He looked down and there was a woman and a man were right underneath, and I happened to a woman's right underneath it. Wait ... before someone calls the girl "Mina"?!

→

Moments before Marina Overwrite Mina, Mina A girl named Takamori and a man named Zeo Minoru is running the garden city. They are an Actor.  
"Minoru" shouted Mina annoyed at Minoru. Minoru still constantly asked about the strength Actor Mina. "Hear ya! until whenever, I will not show it unless absolutely necessary ".  
"Come on Mina ... Mikan and pro ACTOR miiru looking for it. Once! "Pleaded Minoru. Mina does not actually tell Minoru that if you want to show strength Mina, NIGHTMARE, in need of someone to sleep. Because power is tantamount to control the dream. Mina then stopped and started again snapped Minoru but Minoru still forced. And Mina just sigh and accept requests Minoru long as no one saw. Mina aims to use the Minoru so he understands what it means NIGHTMARE.  
Minoru PREEK hear muffled crunch of the Mina. "MINA! CAUTION! "Shouted Minoru.  
Mina BRUUK then hit a girl, Marina, and hit power. During unconscious Mina and Marina should try to control their dreams.

→

"Hn ..." I felt the wind and floated in the sky. As soon as I opened my eyes, I passed a number of clouds, I fell. Then I changed the position of the first back to the earth, and then I looked down. A girl wearing a kimono looking at someone in the water. Tu-wait a minute! a-water! I'm going to drown! I thought quickly. Kimono girl was standing, at the same time I was right beside him. His face looked sad, but when he saw my face he looked shocked. Looks like I know her. Is she the girl that I override?  
BYUUUR I then entered the water. I made an X shape and stick my hand in front of my chest. I held my breath as he turned a blind eye. Then I opened the door my eyes and in front of me but far, there is someone who is drowning. I opened my eyes wide to clarify the vision. And that surprised me. MIRA! I yelled to myself. Mncul air bubbles from the bottom and block vision. I can not hold your breath longer then I throw all my breath hold and then drowned. At that moment I realized at the base of the water was very dark black and light stretching just above the water surface. Then a hand grabbed my hand straight to the surface and pulled to the surface.

→

"... Na ... Rina ... MARINA HIMA Nathalia!" Shouted Mintani. Spontaneous I immediately opened my eyes. Then wake up from my sleep. Mintani, May, and Mirani looked at me with worry.  
"What" I said, raising an eyebrow. Mintani, May, and Mirani at each other and it made me even more confused. "What," I asked again.  
"Hear ya ... we found lying with a cat that you rescued. We fear ... of what we think it looks like you fell out of a broken limb. "Clearly in May Again ... this seems to ACTOR bermasalahan that I did not know existed.  
"Where the cat," I asked. Mirani then smiled sweetly.  
"'ve Been in my house." He said.  
"A-ARE YOU SAID! SO WE HAVE TIME?! HOUSE AWAY! "Shout.  
"Dong think about it ... you're half an hour asleep ..." said Mintani. My face was so hot with annoyance. I was silent and looked away. There is no single word that will stand up this time ...  
After Mintani's bicycle repair completed we aim to continue the journey but the injured leg in May. Me and Mintani forced to buy medicine to heal wounds in the leg in May As soon as I entered the store before I buy a drink with Mirani, now a grandmother Mintani also fancies a friendly shopkeeper. Money to buy drinks are still lying on the counter it. I do not know, but it's definitely related to ACTOR. Upon our return, we quickly put a plaster and Mintani I buy at the store before.  
Let me remember, I woke up from my sleep that unpleasant at 10.00, meet a girl named mikan temple and spent a total of 14 minutes, enter the haunted settlement takes ... nevermind ... I do not care about time. All I cared about was eliminating ACTOR affairs that bothers me.

→

During the trip I kept holding my head because it felt a little dizzy. Something about ACTOR associated with one very important thing. I do not know what it is but I must hasten to know the truth.  
Mikan said to me, "the guard ACTOR city." While miiru told me, "ACTOR is the city's patron. city that he said would disappear from a person's memory in the summer. But that does not apply to the ACTOR. ". As if someone, not .. but some people involved with me, trying to tell me. But what?  
Sound someone had hit me from my reverie long. "MARINA! LOOK OUT! "May shouted, pulling my bike. I nearly hit a huge tree. I looked at May which is being seriously looked at the road. Likewise with Mintani and Mirani who was behind me.  
"What is it?" Replied curtly Mintani. He was angry with me, huh?  
We continued through the park. Whether because the park has a park that much or anything, but I felt something was blocking us. Every time I looked around a bike, which I see is the same. Are we beputar the bush?  
Already 4 times we rest, we've reduced water supplies. And this is the seventh time I have a look around. Every time I met with the number 7 I feel so bad. After returning to the place Mintani, May and Mirani, I decided to once again get around to eliminate the number 7 of turn. But in my life every time towards the 8, I was always struck misfortune.  
Mintani, May, and Mirani was asleep and I decided to come back around. At this time I was really unlucky. Bike trip, even though I could take it out. And what else will happen to me?

→

I went back through the store reads TREE tropy and it has made me a look of boredom. Does not feel this is just one day out of some strange occurrences. This time I passed the hours of the store called 5 MINUTE and time seemed not to move. I had to stop and take my cell phone and saw her kelayar flap.  
Again this is definitely related to ACTOR. Time stamp on my screen flap stop. From the last time shows at 12.00 and it was not changed. Sort of illusion has locked us in this park.  
During the time I remembered thinking about the strange dream that happened to me as happened to a woman of my fall. I fell from a height and the sudden entry into the ocean. Water inside me could not hold his breath as usual.  
I was a swimmer in high school pro professional alias. No matter the compliments and insults aimed at me, I'm the guy who does not care about and everyone knows it.  
And also something that puzzles me is why Mira could be in it. Unfortunately I could not see her for the umpteenth time. I then rode my bike into the bush at full speed aims to expect this dream. And in my life I do not ever expect to be a strange dream. But this is absolutely outrageous, a puzzle on my mind and it can not be lost.  
Without me know I'm on the rocks and bounced into the shrubbery. Behind the bushes turns out I meet her again. He uses a black kimono with red flower pattern. He is dark type.  
Maybe staying 7 seconds left I got the girl and hit it but reality says otherwise. A man protection. I thought he was going to arrest him he conjures something conical and secrete a variety of lace even animals such as rabbits and pigeons.  
Then I fell down and I do not remember that either bouncing the bike go. The man extended his hand to me but I decided to stand on its own.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the man. I looked at him annoyed.  
"I'm not okay!" Snapped.  
"A woman should be gentle." Said the girl who was behind it.  
"Hm ... I was beside me and Minoru Zeo is adalahTakamori ..." Minoru truncated words because I interrupted quickly.  
"Mina, right?" I said staring at her kimono was upset.  
"How do you know my name?" Said Mina.  
"I was told miiru. I do not need to explain why. I just wanted to ask, what have you done to my best friend? "Asked. Mina widened her eyes and looked at me quizzically.  
"Who?" Said Mina.  
"Tifanny George Mira." Explained.  
"Oh! girl. He was just having a bad dream. "Obviously Mina smiled. My eyes widened and I felt annoyed. I grabbed his shirt and yell at him.  
"Shit ... what the hell are you doing?! ACTOR not a duty to protect this city? "snapped. Mina just looked at me with the usual view.  
"So you already know ... you're ... well ... fellow ACTOR ACTOR it should not be against each other you know." Said Mina. I removed cengkramanku.  
"I ... had to save my friend!" I said. Then Mina smiled broadly. Not a happy smile but a smile that was very cynical.  
"Do you want?" Said Mina.  
"Of course." I replied firmly.

NEXT →


	4. Chapter 4 - Happiness Actor

ACTOR PEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAN

"kau ingin ?" tanya Mina.

"tentu saja." Jawabku tegas.

Entah kenapa keadaan menjadi tegang. Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku perlu bergerak meski hanya sedikit, tapi…

"baiklah !" ucap Mina tersenyum manis. Minoru dengan cepat menatap Mina dengan ekspresi kaget.

"h-hoi, kau serius Mina ?" tanya Minoru.

"aku serius kok." Jelas Mina. Aku menelan ludah mendengar kata-katanya. _Ia serius…_

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Meski begitu tidak ada angin yang berhembus. " kau siap ?" tanya Mina. Aku mengangguk dan di suruh untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Mina bilang kepadaku untuk menyelamatkan orang dari mimpi buruk biasanya _mustahil,_ tetapi jika menggunakan tekad mungkin saja bisa. Untuk masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar, aku disiruh untuk tiduran dan menutup mataku, kosongkan dari segala pikiran dan hanya tertuju kepada tujuan utama.

Benar sekali, kini begitu aku membuka mataku aku terjatuh dari langit dan begitu aku berbalik terdapat lautan yang sangat dalam. Dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam air. Aku mencoba menahan nafas. Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba membukanya. Tetapi di dalam pikiranku terdapat kata-kata yang tidak mendukungku. _Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak berhasil ?_

Kemudian sebuah perasaan kuat muncul. Aku membuka mata dan mencari dimana Mira berada. Aku berenang untuk menggapai suatu cahaya yang nyaris membutakan mataku. Kini aku melihatnya. Mira sedang menutup mata layaknya orang tertidur tatapi bagiku ia bagai orang yang telah tenggelam dan putus asa untuk kembali berenang ke permukaan.

Aku berenang mendekati Mira. Begitu aku mendekatinya ia sedang dirantai. Aku memegang pipinya dan berpikir harus memberinya nafas. Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu, dari tadi aku menggenggam sedotan dan dari situ aku bisa mengalirkan udara.

Aku memasukkan ujung sedotan kemulut Mira, sedangkan yang ujung lainnya aku akan masukkan ke mulutku dan mengalirkan udara dari sana. Sedikit demi sedikit Mira membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan kaget. Melihatnya tersadar juga membuatku kaget.

Rantai yang membelenggu Mira terputus dan lautan berubah menjadi tempat putih yang kosong. Dari bawah muncul memori-memori seseorang yang tidakku kenal. Memori itu mengulang-ulang kejadian dan itu membuatku frustasi. Kemudian aku dan Mira menghilang dari Mimpi itu.

"AH !" ucapku terbangun dari tidurku. Disambut oleh senyuman Mina dan Minoru. "kau berhasil." Ucap Mina senang. Minoru juga hanya mengangguk setuju. Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku menjadi terduduk dan menatap kedua orang asing yang baru saja membantuku untuk menyelamatkan sahabatku.

Aku memegang dahiku dan berpikir sejenak. Dengan posisi kakiku yang melipat tepat menutupi mukaku dan aku memperkuat dengan kedua tanganku yang saling berpegangan. Aku kembali berpikir.

Tidak ada satu kata pun selain kata _TIME _dipikiranku. Kemudian Minori menyentuh tanganku. Aku menunjukkan wajahku yang penuh kebingungan ini kepada Minoru dan Mina.

"tenang saja. Kami tepat berada di sisimu kok." Ucap Minoru. Aku memasang senyuman paksa diwajahku. Semua kata yang mencemaskanku, _aku tidak memerlukannya._

Aku hanya memandang kedua orang yang baru saja ku temui ini. Dan aku hanya membuat mereka kecewa. Padahal mereka sudah membantuku. Aku benar-benar manusia yang tidak memperdulikan sekitar.

"sekarang aku harus apa ?" tanyaku kepada kedua orang yang sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

"hm… keadaanmu merosot ya !? aku akan menunjukkanmu kemampuanku !" ucap Minoru. Dengan cepat Mina memukul kepala Minoru. "tch… SAKIT !" teriak Minoru kepada Mina.

"dengar ya, orang sok jago. Sebagai _ACTOR,_ kekuatan yang telah di berikan tidak boleh kita gunakan sembarangan." Jelas Mina kesal. Minoru hanya cemberut mendengar kata-kata Mina yang sangat tegas.

_Sekarang sudah pukul berapa_ ? tanyaku di dalam hati sambil menonton acara pertengkaran antara Minoru dengan Mina. Kalau di perhatikan mereka seperti sepasang teman yang sangat akrab dan itu membuatku sangat iri.

"ayolah… sudah beberapa pengulangan aku tidak menunjukkan kekuatanku." Ucap Minoru.

"kau itu selalu saja membuat alasan. Pokoknya tidak boleh !" balas Mina.

Mereka memang sangat akrab. Dan ke akraban itu melebihi persahabatanku dengan Mira. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku, sepertinya jika aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu langsung kepadanya aku tidak akan berani mendengar jawabannya.

"_please _Mina… _I'm begging you."_ Ujar Minoru sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya. Mina kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"baiklah. Kali ini saja." Ucap Mina.

Tidak disangka, pertengkaran berakhir begitu cepat. Dan kemudian aku dan Mina terpaksa menyaksikan pertuntujukkan yang akan ditampilkan oleh Minoru ini.

Pertunjukan awal Minoru adalah atraksi _sulap_. Ckckck… siapa sih yang tidak pernah mendengar nama selazim dan setenar itu ? pertama-tama ia memainkan melempar benda layaknya _juggler man _yang suka muncul di sirkus-sirkus yang pernah ku tonton. Tidak percaya bahwa Minoru yang sepolos itu bisa seperti itu.

Pertunjukan _juggler man _Minoru ini di sambung dengan permainan mengendarai sepeda roda satu. Setelah itu sulap membuat benda melayang. Dan membuat tulisan di udara. Hebat sekali dan ia juga sangat keren dalam bermain sulap. Setelah membuat sebuah tulisan di selembar _tissue _dengan api, Minoru menunjukkan sulap dalam memperbaiki benda. Sungguh hebat.

Pertunjukan hebat Minoru kini telah selesai. Tetapi hanya aku sendiri yang memberikan tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah. Sikap Mina hanya biasa seakan hampir setiap saat menyaksikannya.

"Mina, tepuk tangan dong !" ujar Minoru. Aku juga mengangguk setuju kepada Minoru.

"tidak mau !" jawab Mina singkat. Entah karena apa, Mina terlihat begitu ketus.

"Mina, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." Ujarku. Minoru dan Mina menatapku heran.

"menanyakan apa ?" tanya Mina.

"ini mengenai _ACTOR _yang kalian sebut-sebut. Apa maksudnya dari pelindung kota ini ? kota ini tidak terancam bahaya kok." Ucapku. Mina dan Minoru saling berpandangan seakan bertelepati.

"apa saja yang kau tahu tentang hal itu ? tentang _ACTOR _?" tanya Mina kepadaku.

"_ACTOR _sang penjaga kota ini. _ACTOR _adalah pelindung kota ini. kota yang katanya akan menghilang dari memori seseorang di musim panas. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi para _ACTOR._" Jelasku. Mina dan Minoru bertatapan untuk ke sekian kalinya dan saling mengangguk.

"memang benar yang kau ucapkan. Krisis di kota ini dan untuk para _ACTOR _adalah tentang perjalanan waktu. Waktu di kota ini hanya bisa sampai sore sekitar jam 5. Setelah itu semua akan kembali ke pagi itu pada pukul 10.00. dan ini adalah perbuatan seorang _ACTOR _ juga. Seorang yang pertama kali menjadi _ACTOR _kota ini. Ia sangat misterius dan ia memberi kami kekuatan sekitar 7 tahun pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 dan pada tahun berinsial 7. Semua serba 7, setelah angka tujuh menghilang, ia juga ikut lenyap. Dan untuk memeperbaiki waktu kota ini, kita harus menemukannya. Tetapi…" ucap Mina.

"Hoi, cukup. Kau berlebihan." Bisik Minoru.

"kau sudah paham ?" tanya Mina kepadaku.

" aku hanya paham sedikit… jadi selama ini kita telah mengulang waktu yang sama ? tetapi aku tidak pernah mengingatnya. Eh, tunggu dulu ! jika aku dan yang yang lain mengalami pengulangan waktu, tahukah kalian aku seorang _ACTOR _berkekuatan apa ?" tanyaku. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan itu menjawab pertanyaanku, _mereka tidak tahu meski sudah berkali-kali bertemu denganku yang amnesia ini. _

"dengar Marina. Seluruh kota ini kosong tanpa penghuni. Orang-orang yang tertinggal di kota ini hanya akan menghadapi halusinasi bahwa di kota ini masih ada penghuni meski terlihat sepi." Jelas Mina. Aku mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang Mina ucapkan. Ternyata tentang nenek penjaga toko itu hanyalah halusinasi yang bisa dilihat orang biasa tetapi tidak untuk para _ACTOR._

Aku kembali melipat kakiku dan menutup mukaku. Aku yakin pasti ada cara lain untuk keluar dari waktu yang terhenti ini. Kemudian aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku. " Mina, Minoru, aku harus kembali kepada teman-temanku. Padahal kami hanya ingin mengikuti kegiatan sekolah kami yang biasa-biasa saja… kenapa malah jadi begini ?" tanyaku.

"dengar Marina. Aku hanya memberitahumu akan sebuah bocoran rahasia, ok." Ucap Minoru.

"apa itu ?" aku bertanya.

"sebenarnya kau sudah bagian dari kelompok kami. Tetapi dari sekian perputaran waktu, hanya kau yang tidak bisa mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa kota ini." Jelas Minoru. Aku mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan Minoru, tapi… sesuatu telah menghilang dari pikiranku.

"BWAAH ! AKU MELUPAKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU ! MINA, MINORU, TERIMA KASIH. AKU… PASTI BISA KELUAR DARI TAMAN INI !" teriakku senang kemudian berlari menuju teman-temanku.

"Marina Tunggu !" panggil Minoru. Kemudian aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatap Minoru.

"ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"kau pasti memerlukan ini !" ucap Minoru sambil menunjuk sepedaku yang seperti baru lagi.

"Te-Terima Kasih !" ucapku kemudian kembali ketujuan semula. Aku mengendarai sepedaku dengan kecepatan penuh. Ternyata aku telah meninggalkan temanku lama sekali…

Dari kejauhan Mina dan Minoru menatapku dengan penuh kecemasan

"kita tidak bisa memberitahunya yang sebenarnya bahwa pengulangan ini sudah lebih dari yang ia pikirkan." Ujar Minoru.

"semenjak bergabung ia tidak pernah sekali pun memberitahukan kekuatannya. Jadi kita memang tidak mengetahui kekuatannya." Jelas Mina.

"hah… hah…" nafasku sesak karena terlalu terburu-buru. Kupikir mereka akan memarahiku, ternyata masih tidur toh. Langsung saja aku mendekati mereka. "hei, kalian… bangun dong." Ucapku khawatir.

"Marina ?" ucap Mintani membuka matanya. Kemudian disusul dengan Mei dan Mirani.

"sekarang jam berapa ?" tanya Mei mengusap-usap matanya. Aku khawatir menjawabnya tetapi aku masih bersikeras mengambil _handphone_-ku.

Waktu yang berada di layar itu masih pukul 12.00 tetapi aku malah menjawab, "ini sudah pukul satu siang." Kemudian dengan cepat matahari bergerak sedikit dan angin mulai bertiup. Sekarang waktu sudah kembali berputar, dan sekarang waktu yang tertera di layar _flap-_ku adalah pukul 13.00 sesuai dengan yang kuucapkan. Mina dan Minoru bilang _pro ACTOR _itu pengendali waktu tetapi itu tidak mungkin aku kan ?

Pada akhirnya kami sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju sekolah yang sudah sangat dekat. Dan aku masih tetap memikirkan _ACTOR _dan juga memikirkan Mira.

NEXT →

English Translate :

VOICE ACTOR happiness

"Do you want?" Said Mina.  
"Of course." I replied firmly.  
Somehow things got tense. I can not hold it any longer. I need to move even a little bit, but ...  
"All right!" Said Mina smiled sweetly. Minoru quickly Mina stared in surprise.  
"H-hey, are you serious Mina?" Said Minoru.  
"I'm serious." Obviously Mina. I swallowed his words. He is a serious ...  
Atmosphere was silent for a moment. Still no wind. "You ready?" Said Mina. I nodded, and in order to follow his orders. Mina told me to save people from bad dreams usually impossible, but if you use a determination may be. To enter into the subconscious, I was told to lie down and close my eyes, empty of all thoughts and simply fixed on the main goal.  
Right you are, now that I opened my eyes I fell out of the sky and sea as soon as I turned around there were very deep. I quickly entered into the water. I tried to hold your breath. I closed my eyes and tried to open it. But in my mind there are words that do not support. What happens if I do not succeed?  
Then a strong feeling emerged. I open my eyes and look where Mira is located. I swam to reach a light that nearly blinded me. Now I see it. Mira's eyes were closed as people fall asleep but to me he is like a man who had been drowned and desperate to swim back to the surface.  
I swam up to Mira. As soon as I approached him he was chained. I held her cheeks and thought should give him a breather. Then I realized something, I've been grasping straws and from there I was able to drain the air.  
I put the suction mouth of the Mira, while the other end I would put into my mouth, and the air from there. Little by little Mira opened her eyes and looked at me with surprise. See it realized too startled.  
Mira broken our chains and the ocean turns into a blank white space. From the emerging memories tidakku someone know. Memory was repeating events, and it frustrated me. Then me and Mira disappeared from the dream.

→

"AH!" I said wake up from my sleep. Greeted by a smile Mina and Minoru. "You made it." Said Mina happy. Minoru was also nodded in agreement. I got up from my bed to sitting position and looked at the stranger who had just helped to save my friend.  
I held my head and thought for a moment. With the position of the folded right leg and I covered my face with my hands to strengthen the mutual holding. I re-thought.  
Not a single word other than the word TIME to mind. Then Minoru touched my hand. I showed my face full of confusion is to Minoru and Mina.  
"Take it easy. We are right in your side anyway. "Said Minoru. I forced a smile put on my face. All said that worries me, I do not need it.  
I just looked at the people who I met just this. And I just made them disappointed. And they've helped me. I really do not care about human beings.  
"Now I have to what?" I asked two people who are worried.  
"Hm ... are you dropped ya!? I'm going to show my abilities! "said Minoru. Mina quickly hit the head Minoru. "Tch ... SICK!" Shouted Minoru to Mina.  
"Hear ya, snobs bruiser. As an ACTOR, power has given us should not be used carelessly. "Obviously Mina annoyed. Minoru just pouted hear words Mina are very firm.

→

It is now what time? I asked in my heart while watching a fight between Minoru with Mina. If you look at them like a pair of very close friends and it makes me very jealous.  
"Come on ... have a few repetitions I did not show my strength." Said Minoru.  
"You were always making excuses. Anyway, no way! "Said Mina.  
They are very familiar. And the intimacy that exceeds friendship with Mira. I wonder what he thinks about me, like if I put the question directly to him I would not dare to hear the answer.  
"Please ... I'm begging you Mina." Said Minoru as he pressed his hands. Mina then sighed.  
"Okay. This time alone. "Said Mina.  
Not unexpectedly, the quarrel over so quickly. And then I was forced to watch pertuntujukkan and Mina to be displayed by this Minoru.

→

Performances start Minoru is magic attraction. Ckckck ... who's never heard selazim and lesser-known names? first he played like a juggler throws objects man who likes to appear in circuses I've ever seen. Do not believe that the innocent Minoru it could be like that.  
Performing juggler Minoru man in connection with the game riding a unicycle. After that magic to make objects float. And the writing in the air. Terrific and he was also very cool to play magic. After creating a piece of tissue paper in the fire, Minoru showed magic in fixing things. It really is great.  
Minoru terrific performances have now been completed. But I alone gives a fairly rousing applause. Mina just plain attitude as most of the time watching.  
"Mina, applause please!" Said Minoru. I also nodded in agreement to Minoru.  
"No way!" Mina replied simply. For some reason, Mina looks so curtly.  
"Mina, I want to ask you something." I said. Minoru and Mina looked at me strangely.  
"Asked me what?" Said Mina.  
"This the ACTOR who you were referring to. What is the point of the city's protector? the city is not really in danger. "I said. Mina and looked at each other as if bertelepati Minoru.  
"What do you know about it? ACTOR about? "Mina asked me.  
"ACTOR guard the city. ACTOR is the city's patron. city that he said would disappear from a person's memory in the summer. But that does not apply to the ACTOR. "Explained. Mina and Minoru stared for a long time and each other to nod.  
"It is true what you say. The crisis in this city and to the ACTOR is about time travel. Time in this city only until about 5 pm. After it's all going back to that morning at 10.00. and this is the act of an ACTOR too. A person who first became a city ACTOR. He is very mysterious and he gave us the power of about 7 years in 7 on 7 and in berinsial 7. All-round 7, after the number seven disappeared, he also disappeared. Due to improved time and this city, we have to find it. But ... "Mina said.  
"Hoi, enough. You're redundant. "Whispered Minoru.  
"Have you understood?" Mina asked me.  
"I only understand a little ... so far we have repeated the same time? but I never remember it. Uh, wait a minute! if I and the others underwent repeat time, do you know I'm an ACTOR measuring what, "I asked. They just shook his head and answered my questions, they do not know though is many times to see who's amnesia.  
"Hear Marina. The whole city is empty of occupants. The people left in the city is only going to face hallucinations that still exists in this city dwellers though looks deserted. "Obviously Mina. I nodded in understanding what Mina said. It turns on the shopkeeper's grandmother was just a hallucination that ordinary people can see but not to the ACTOR.

→

I folded my legs back and shut my face. I'm sure there are other ways to get out of the time that this stopped. Then I stood up from my seat. "Mina, Minoru, I must return to my friends. And we just want to follow the activities of our school is mediocre ... why even be here, "I asked.  
"Hear Marina. I'm just going to tell you a secret leak, ok. "Said Minoru.  
"What is it" I asked.  
"Actually you're a part of our group. But of the turnaround time, only you can not remember the events that happened to this city. "Obviously Minoru. I'm trying to understand what is said Minoru, but ... something has disappeared from my mind.  
"BWAAH! I FORGET MY FRIENDS! MINA, Minoru, THANK YOU. I ... SURE CAN GET OUT OF THIS PARK! "Cried happy then ran to my friends.  
"Marina Wait!" Called Minoru. Then I stopped me and turned to Minoru.  
"What's wrong" I asked.  
"You definitely need this!" Minoru said, pointing to a like new bike again.  
"Th-Thank you!" I said back then ketujuan original. I rode my bike at full speed. Turns out I had left my friend for a long time ...  
From a distance Mina and looked at me with great anxiety Minoru  
"We can not tell the truth that repetition is more than he thinks." Said Minoru.  
"Since joining he had never once told her powers. So we did not know his strength. "Obviously Mina.

→

"Hah ... hah ..." shortness of breath because of too hasty. I thought they would yell at me, apparently still asleep anyway. Immediately, I approached them. "Hey, guys ... wake up, please." I said worried.  
"Marina?" Said Mintani opened his eyes. Followed by May and Mirani.  
"What time is it now?" May asked rubbing his eyes. I'm afraid to answer but I still insisted on taking my phone.  
The time on the screen was still at 12.00 but instead I said, "it was one o'clock in the afternoon." Then the sun moves a little faster and the wind started blowing. Now time is back spinning, and now the time stamp on my screen flap is at 13.00 according to what I said. Mina and pro ACTOR Minoru says it controls the time but it's unlikely I right?  
In the end we were ready to continue our journey to school is already very close. And I still think about and consider ACTOR Mira.

NEXT →


	5. Chapter 5 - Time Actor

ACTOR WAKTU : Time Actor

Kami sampai tepat pada waktunya. 5 menit sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 14.00 dan terlihat masih sangat sepi. Apa kami terlalu cepat ?

Aku dan lainnya melakukan kegiatan yang biasa dihari yang biasa, _hari yang biasa ?_ kegiatan kami adalah menjemput Mira dan itu juga kami harus pergi kerumah Mira yang jaraknya hanya 20 kaki dari sekolah. dan seperti yang terlihat, jawaban dari keluarganya adalah _Mira sudah berangkat _seperti waktu terakhir kami ekstrakulikuler juga.

Kami pasrah dan hanya bermain dengan sepeda kami berkeliling sekolah, setelah 7 kali putaran mengelilingi sekolah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti karena artinya aku akan bertemu angka 8. Mintani, Mei, dan Mirani akhirnya berkeliling untuk ke-8 kalinya. Dan aku hanya menunggu. Sudah 4 menit, Mintani, Mei, dan Mirani belum juga kembali. Aku tetap menunggu di sekolah yang bagaikan kuburan ini. Tidak ada masalah yang mengelilingiku beberapa menit ini. Bahkan aku tidak mengingat tentang _ACTOR _itu sampai akhirnya saat 7 menit 5 detik menuju 8 menit aku menunggu, Mira datang sambil menggunakan _earphone _berwarna hitam miliknya. Dengan _handphone _berwarna biru yang di dalamnya selalu diisi dengan lagu dan percakapan di dalam pesan. Dan setiap waktunya Mira selalu mendengarkan lagu yang tidak pernah absen di telinganya. Seharusnya aku juga begitu, tetapi tidak ada satu pun lagu yang cocok dengan suasana ini. Lagu yang membuatku sedih saja tidak bisa menyamai suasana yang tegang ini.

"Mira…" ucapku pelan sambil menatapnya sedih. Mira tidak merespon seakan tidak mendengarku. Ia pernah bilang jika _earphone-_nya terpasang, ia tidak akan mendengar apapun kecuali lagu miliknya. "Mira !" ucapku lebih besar. Mira menatapku dengan tatapan normalnya. Seperti ia ingin berkata _mengganggu saja _mungkin begitu.

"ada apa ?" tanya Mira menatapku tajam. Aku hanya menggeleng yang berarti _tidak ada apa-apa._ Jawabanku membuatku kecewa karena kini Mira telah kembali menatap layar _handphone_-nya.

_KRING KRING _jelas bunyi lonceng sepeda terdengar dari belakangku. Bertanda Mintani, Mei, dan Mirani telah kembali. Mintani melambai kearah Mira yang masih menatap _handphone _layar sentuhnya. Lambaian Mintani berhenti karena sepedanya tidak seimbang dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Mei yang tidak sengaja menabrak sepeda Mintani, begitu juga dengan Mirani. Mereka seperti menganggapku tidak ada. _Ada apa ini ? _

Seorang gadis anggota ekstrakulikuler yang sama denganku tetapi berbeda kelas datang kepada kami. Lagi-lagi, hanya aku yang tidak orang lain sapa. Menit-menit itu telah berlalu waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00 dan pelatih kami belum datang.

Sudah terkumpul 20 orang anggota dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.30. Entah kata siapa waktu akan terulang kepada pada saat aku terbangun lagi pada pukul 5 atau 6 sore nanti. _Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu… _gumamku yang sedang terduduk lemas di sofa para guru yang sedang terlantar kosong.

Ü

Sekali lagi di hari yang membosankan dan melelahkan ini aku membuka mataku yang menahan kantuk. Terdengar suara-suara beberapa orang sedang berbicara dan itu adalah teman-temanku. Dan aku sedang lemas diantara mereka. _Déjà vu _kata mereka dan aku tidak memperdulikannya karena sepertinya aku juga merasakannya meski hanya sedikit dan sekilas. _Apakah aku telah melupakan sesuatu ?_

"halo semua !" sapa seorang gadis remaja. Tidak disangka pelatih kami datang cepat sekali dan aku sedang terduduk dengan tampang bosan. Aku sedang menggunakan _headphone _yang tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari dalamnya. Tentu saja, karena di _handphone_-ku tidak ada lagu yang cocok dengan suasana yang melelahkan ini.

Mau tidak mau aku harus bangun dari dudukku karena jika pelatih kami telah datang, tanda waktu dimulainya ekstrakulikuler akan segera tiba. Dengan segenap perasaan aku bangun dari dudukku. Aku berjalan menuju kumpulan temanku itu. Dan seseorang sedang berdiri tepat di seberangku. Sebuah tanaman bunga memisahkan kami.

Seseorang yang berdiri itu adalah Mira, yang masih menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Aku menghela nafas dan menatapnya dengan bosan yang berarti sudah memakluminya. Tentu saja meski kami adalah sahabat, Mira hanya memerlukanku jika teman bercandanya sedang tidak _mood. _Itu artinya aku hanya sebagai pengganti sementara, sebuah alat permainan baginya.

Setiap kali aku menatapnya ia seperti dendam dan itu mengartikanku seperti _seakan dunia akan runtuh dengan rasa benci miliknya_. Tanpa berpikir untuk mengejar waktu persahabatan kami dan juga tanpa terpikir untuk mengejarnya, aku menatap langit mendung yang sudah menjatuhkan setetes demi setetes air darinya. Melihat itu aku mencari _handphone_-ku dan segera menatap layar _flap_-nya. Aku tetap mencari lagu yang cocok dengan suasana ini meski aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak mempunyai lagu itu.

Begitu aku memasuki file _my music _suatu hal yang seharusnya mengejutkan tidak terjadi padaku. Tidak ada satu pun lagu yang berada di _handphone _ini. Aku kemudian menghela nafas dan memasukkan _handphone_-ku kembali kedalam saku celanaku.

Setetes air menyentuh tanganku dan itu menarik pandanganku kepada sumbernya. Langit menjadi sangat kelam seakan akan menghilang. Saat pandanganku sedang teralihkan oleh kelamnya langit pada hari yang melelahkan ini, suara tawa miliknya terdengar. Mira sedang tertawa seru bersama Mintani, Mei, dan juga Mirani.

Dari kejauhan aku menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang sepertinya sangat kaget. Aku menggigit bibir dan perasaanku sekarang diisi dengan rasa kesal. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku dan kakiku tidak hanya bisa diam dan serasa ingin berlari jauh. Kabur dari sasuatu yang seharusnya _tidak apa-apa_, tetapi kata _tidak apa-apa _itu tidak berlaku kepada satu orang, yaitu kepadaku.

Melihat mereka yang berbahagia diatas kesengsaraanku yang tidak mereka ketahui. Aku hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun. Seakan keberadaanku terhapuskan dari dunia ini. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, sejak awal aku sudah mengetahuinya. Mereka mengabaikanku dan menganggapku tidak ada.

Dengan segenap perasaan aku memohon untuk menghilangnya dunia ini beserta isinya. Saat tersadar bahwa angin tidak membelai rambutku lagi, waktu kian berhenti. Aku kembali menatap mereka yang diam dan sedang tertawa. _Waktu benar-benar berhenti. _

Dengan perasaan kesal yang kembali memenuhi dadaku, aku berharap mereka lenyap bagaikan abu tertiup angin. Kemudian orang itu datang. Seorang gadis yang siap melakukan apapun tetapi menghancurkan hidupku. Ia selalu mendengar permohonanku dan mengetahui keberadaanku. Tersenyum sinis kepadaku dan berkata _aku tidak menyesal_. ia berkata begitu seakan ia adalah diriku.

Ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya kesamping dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari belakangku. Dengan sekejap gedung sekolah, pohon, dan orang-orang itu menghilang sedikit-demi-sedikit menjadi abu dan tertiup angin. Ini benar-benar terjadi dan tidak ada ilusi apapun.

Sekarang aku ingat. Yang berkata "aku tidak menyesal" bukanlah dia, tetapi aku. Dan aku memohon perputaran waktu dan menghapus memori menyedihkan ini agar tidak membebani pikiranku. Setelah aku memohon begitu senyum sinisnya melebar dan ia tertawa, kemudian ia juga membuatku lenyap menjadi abu. Dan semua itu menghilang kemudian kembali pada pukul 10.00 pagi. Dan aku benar-benar sudah ingat berapa kali putaran yang telah aku lewati. Dan itu sudah 77.776 perputaran dan kini menjadi 77.777 perputaran. Selalu saja angka itu, angka yang membuatku menjadi gila, angka 7. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya seperti waktu itu.

"jangan… JANGAN !" ucapku. Kemudian suara tangisan terdengar di kupingku. Matanya tertutupi oleh poninya. Baju seragam yang berasal dari sekolahku. Kemudian gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Aku melebarkan mata. Itu adalah AKU. Dan kemudian semua menghilang di balik cahaya.

Ü

"AH !" ucapku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku merenung memikirkan sesuatu dan mencoba mengingatnya. Ah… benar juga. Gadis itu adalah Aku di masa lalu, ia bilang begitu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingatnya. Ia mengatakan pada saat perputaran telah mencapai angka 7 dunia miliknya lenyap dan berakhir. Itu artinya semua masalah selesai. Dan aku harus mengaku kepada Mikan, Miiru, Mina, dan Minoru tentang kekuatan _ACTOR_-ku. _TIME ACTOR. _

Aku menatap layar _flap_-ku dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Sekarang pukul 07.00 pagi dan tidak ada ekstrakulikuler. Aku keluar dari kamarku yang gelap, di kota ini masih tidak ada orang yang berarti keluargaku lenyap selama musim panas. Aku mengambil handukku yang tergantung dan menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku berpakaian seragam seperti _gadis itu _dan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan hanya untuk mencari kelompok _ACTOR _itu.

"MARINA !" panggil seseorang dibelakangku. Belum sempat aku menengok kebelakang ia sudah meloncat ke punggungku dan itu membuat kami terjatuh cukup keras. Ternyata Mikan. Tidak seperti waktu itu, Mikan seperti anak-anak lainnya yang periang. Di sambut setelah itu muncul Miiru, Mina dan Minoru. Dan aku sedikit khawatir bertemu dengan mereka.

"Mina…" ucapku pelan sambil menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ekspresinya sangat tegas membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Ia menatapku tajam dan keadaan menjadi hening. Mendadak ia tersenyum.

"Halo Marina ! kau ingat kami kan ?" tanya Mina. Aku menatapnya heran. Aku mengangguk dan itu berarti iya. Mikan kembali memelukku erat. Kami sekarang bagaikan sahabat yang sangat dekat.

"Mina, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku ?" tanyaku kepada Mina.

"tenang saja. Berkat kekuatanmu mereka menghilang seperti penduduk lainnya dan akan kembali di akhir musim panas." Jelas Miiru.

"jadi kalian tahu kekuatanku ? _Time Actor ?"_ tanyaku. Mereka mengangguk dan itu bertanda mereka sudah tahu.

"benar kami sudah tahu. Karena saat kami berpikir dunia akan berputar lagi untuk yang ke 77.777 kali, gadis itu datang. Tidak disangka bahwa Marina ternyata adalah _pro ACTOR _itu. Ia hanya berkata _maaf telah melibatkan kalian _dan juga _duniaku kini berakhir_. Entah apa artinya tetapi itu sebuah pesan." Jelas Mina. Aku hanya tersenyum lega dan sekarang hanya tingggal kami disini, di kota kosong yang keberadaannya tidak di ketahui bahkan hilang dari peta.

Ü

Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota yang kosong dan juga panas lagi. Tidak ada lagi kejadian yang membuatku harus bepikir panjang lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berkeliling, begitu kami sampai ketempat semula sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi. 7 menit lagi menjadi jam sepuluh pagi dan kami sedang terduduk sambil memegang es krim yang di ambil dari gerobak es tanpa penjual.

Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, aku sedang terduduk memandang langit bersama keempat anggota pelindung kota, seorang _ACTOR. _Es krim kami telah habis, kata Minoru semua barang yang kita makan dan kita ambil akan kembali pada esok hari sehingga saat musim panas selesai tidak ada satu pun orang yang curiga.

"Marina…" panggil seseorang dari samping kami. Mataku melebar ketika melihat wajah kagetnya yang menatapku seorang. Ia adalah Mintani dan Mira yang menatapku terkejut. Entah mereka berpikir apa tentangku.

"Marina ? kenapa kau disana sendirian ? lebih baik kita berangkat menuju sekolah ! kita kan ada ekstrakulikuler." Ucap Mira.

Mereka tidak bisa melihat Mikan, Miiru, Mina, dan Minoru. Ada apa ini sebenarnya ? bukankah sudah berakhir.

"dengar Marina, kami selalu disisimu. Sepertinya dirimu yang waktu lalu berbohong bahwa semuanya telah berakhir." Jelas Mina. Aku tidak bisa memahami ucapan Mina karena Mina, Minoru, Mikan dan Miiru tidak bisa melihat apa yang berada di belakang Mintani dan Mira. Sesosok gadis menatap kaget kepadaku dengan pakaian berjaket pink dan menggunakan _headphone _tanpa suara. Kami saling bertatapan.

Jangan bilang bahwa aku adalah penyebab _Time Loop _ini… "AH !" Ucapku.

Û BACK


	6. Chapter 6 - Bicycle Actor

ACTOR BERSEPEDA : Bicycle Actor

Kembali kepada akhir yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Setelah kegiatan ekstrakulikuler kami selesai. Aku sedang terduduk dengan menggunakan _headphone_ tanpa suara milikku. _Sesuatu telah menghilang… _pikirku sambil merenung. Aku sedang menunggu Mintani, Mei, dan Mirani yang sedang mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Aku merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengambil _handphone_-ku yang baru teringat bahwa tidak akan aktif selama musim panas. Kejadian yang tidak bisa kuingat lagi adalah seseorang yang ku temui pada saat itu.

Mereka seperti mengingatkanku akan sesuatu tetapi sekarang sudah selesai. "Hm… aku tidak ingat." Ucapku sambil mengusap-usap daguku layaknya detektif yang sedang berpikir. Aku kemudian mengangkat wajahku dan menatap sepedaku yang seperti baru. _Siapa ya ?_

"ah… benar juga… sepedaku kebasahan gara-gara hujan." Ucapku menatap sepedaku. Hari ini hujan seperti hari biasanya, tetapi saat tadi siang kok kemarau ya ? atau aku hanya bergurau ?

Sebuah tetesan air hujan mengenai dahiku kemudian terdengar suara. _ZRRK ZRRK _suara itu terdengar dari _headphone_-ku yang kupikir tidak akan mengeluarkan suara apapun. Mungkin itu hanya salah dengar. Kemudian seseorang yang sedang menggunakan _earphone _melewatiku dengan cuek. Benar, ia adalah Mira. Saat aku menatap langkahnya yang sudah berada di depan gerbang, ia menoleh kearahku seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"jangan lupa tentang itu." Ucap Mira dengan wajah datar. Ia serius menyapaku, suasana hatiku seakan kembali bersemangat. Saat aku sedang senang-senangnya berpikir dan berangan-angan, seseorang menepuk bahuku, Mei.

"jangan cengar-cengir gak jelas dong. Menyeramkan tahu." Ucapnya dengan tampang malas. Senyumku berubah menjadi senyum dengan kekhawatiran, air keringatku terasa mengalir dengan deras. _Memangnya ini komik ?_

Aku dan Mei menunggu di depan gerbang. Hanya aku, Mei dan Mirani saja yang membawa sepeda. Dari dulu Mintani memang tidak mempunyai sepeda. Tapi kok rasanya aneh ya ? sepertinya tadi siang aku tidak membonceng siapapun.

Kali ini, gaya detektif yang sedang mikir terpampang di wajahku. Mei yang awalnya memerhatikan sekitar pun jadi menatapku dengan perasaan aneh. Mungkin tampangku membuatnya jadi tidak enak ya. Saat sedang berpikir keras, seseorang mendorong sepedaku dan itu menghilangkan lamunanku yang panjang.

"jangan bengong dong ! nanti kesambet setan baru kerasa lho !" ucap Mintani sambil memasang cengir miliknya yang membuatku silau. Kemudian aku sudah mengambil posisi untuk jalan menuju rumah. Kaki sudah berada di pedal sepedaku. Saat sudah mencondongkan badan kedepan yang memandakan akan berjalan, keseimbanganku goyah karena berat yang bertambah dari belakang sepedaku.

"uwaah !" ucapku sambil mencoba mencari keseimbangan sepeda. Aku menoleh ke belakang yang ternyata adalah Mintani yang sedang duduk di jok belakang seakan ia ingin di bonceng olehku. Ia duduk membelakangiku lagi…

"kau sedang apa ? bukannya kau bawa sepeda sendiri ?!" tanyaku dengan raut wajah kesal. Mintani menoleh kepadaku, Mei juga jadi ikut-ikutan menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"kau demam ? aku kan belum punya sepeda." Jelas Mintani. Ukh… benar juga. Mintani belum mempunyai sepeda. Lagi pula kenapa juga aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat aneh. Eh ? kok rasanya ada yang melayang pergi ya ? tepat seperti sesuatu memori yang menghilang dan terhapus kemudian dibawa oleh angin.

_JDUGH _suara aneh yang berasal dari belakang sepedaku dan disambut dengan suara sorakan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Suara sorakan itu seperti menyalahkan seseorang. Aku menoleh dan menatap kedua orang yang sedang bersorakan itu. Wajahku menegang kecewa. Mei dan Mintani menyoraki Mirani karena menabrak ban sepedaku. Sialnya aku…

Ü

Huh… setelah melewati jalan yang hanya lurus dengan wajah bosan, masuk ke pemukiman tersunyi yang di beri teriakan ketakutan oleh ketiga temanku yang sedang ketakutan ini, melewati jalan menuruni bukit, dan sekarang aku harus menunggu kereta jam 6 sore yang sedang lewat tepat di depan wajahku. Mungkin bagi Mei, Mintani, dan Mirani tidak ada kejadian aneh, tetapi bagiku sesuatu seperti terulang lagi. _Kalau tidak salah namanya Déjà vu…_

Disaat melewati taman kota, seorang perempuan berpakaian kimono hitam dengan corak bunga merah dan seorang laki-laki berkemeja kream dengan celana jeans, tersenyum kearahku seakan mengenalku. Padahal aku tidak mengenal siapa mereka.

Hal aneh juga terjadi di pemukiman sunyi, seorang gadis transparan yang menggunakan seragam putih dengan rok kotak-kotak biru, seragam sekolahku, menatap kearahku dan melambai kearahku dengan tersenyum kemudian menghilang.

Kemudian saat melewati jalan menuju turunan bukit, muncul sebuah kuil, yang namanya kulupakan, dan dari depan gerbang muncul seorang anak perepuan berpakaian seperti kimono putih merah, sedang menatap kearahku dan tersenyum manis. bersamaan dengan itu kuil dan anak kecil itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ü

Sudah 15 menit, dan ujung kereta belum juga terlihat. Menunggu, menunggu, tidak ada suatu kegiatan yang bisa kami kerjakan. Aku saja hanya menjaga keseimbangan. Karena sangan berat, aku turun dari sepeda daan melepaskan peganganku dari sepedaku dan itu membuat sepedaku dan Mintani terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

"uuh…SAKIT ! KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH !" bentak Mintani memarahiku dengan nada keras. Sepertinya aku merasa biasa dan tampangku sangat datar. Aku berusaha untuk membalikkan tubuhku dan memundurkan kaki kiriku selangkah, tetapi aku malah tersandung pedal sepeda. Aku terjatuh membelakangi kereta yang tepatnya aku akan jatuh kepadanya. Saat tinggal 10 cm lagi mengenai kereta, kereta sudah berlalu dan palang pembatas menaikkan dirinya. Aku terjatuh di rel kereta dan kepalaku terbentur palang pembatas. _Sakit…_

Kalau dalam komik mungkin kepalaku sudah terlihat tanda X berwarna putih atau bola sebesar bola Baseball di kepalaku. Saat yang paling menyenangkan dan biasa ternyata telah tiba. Jalan menurun yang membuatku tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menggerakkan pedal sepedaku. Pertama-tama kami menyebrangi rel kereta itu kemudian bersepeda 10 meter dari lokasi rel kereta. Setelah itu barulah saatnya.

"GO!GO!GO!" sahut Mintani yang menyoraki kami dan menyemangati kami. Setelah Mintani bersorak-sorak sepertinya Mei menganggap perjalanan dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat ini sebagai pertandingan. Tetapi aku tidak yakin Mirani menanggapinya begitu, karena tipenya hanyalah ikut-ikutan saja. Karena aku tidak suka mengalah, aku juga menanggapinya sebagai pertandingan. Tidak disangka di hari yang tidak kusadari keberadaanku dimana, ternyata sedang hujan.

Seharusnya aku tidak pernah terbawa suasana setegang ini. Ini memang lebih dari kebiasaanku dan tipeku. Entah gelar apa yang kuperoleh tetapi aku tidak peduli, yang ku pedulikan adalah memenangkan pertandingan tidak langsung ini. Aku menggerakan pedal sepedaku dan menambah kecepatan sepedaku. Kini aku sudah berada tepat disampingnya. Tidak ada motor maupun mobil menghalangi jalan kami. Hanya aku, penantang, dan seluruh pengorbanan.

Tinggal 7 meter lagi dan angka yang menghantui kehidupanku itu tepat berada di depanku. Aku tidak bisa diam menonton akhir kehidupanku, yang berulang. _Tunggu, tadi kubilang berulang ? _

Tidak satu pun hal aneh yang berada di pikiranku, dan kepalaku hanya kosong. Memfokuskan diri kepada satu tujuan. 7 menit lagi menuju kemenangan. Air hujan menyentuh _Headphone_-ku dan aku bisa merasakannya. Hujan bertambah deras dan tinggal 7 detik lagi. Mataku panas seakan ingin menangis. Dan semua itu menjadi 7 detik kemenanganku.

_ BRAAK_ aku menabrak tempat sampah besi yang penyok terkena ban sepedaku. Dari tadi Mintani bersorak riang karena ia dan aku memenangkan pertandingan tidak langsung ini. Sekali lagi akhir yang menyedihkan bagiku.

"HO HO ! lain kali pasti aku akan memenangkan pertandingannya !" ucap Mei tidak mengakui kekalahannya dan aku memakluminya. _DHEG _perasaanku menegang dan tubuhku melemah. Kepalaku pusing dan kemudian aku terjatuh. Memegang dadaku yang di penuhi sesak ini. Nafasku melemah karena di lenyapkan air hujan. Dan semua menjadi gelap. _Déjà vu kali ini tidak main-main…_

Ü

Mengapung di kegelapan dengan sedikit cahaya. Setitik cahaya yang menyinari kesedihanku. Aku melihatnya dan tidak ingin melupakannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Saat itu… dia bilang 7 detik lagi. Gadis itu menatap kearahku sambil menangis. Dan itu yang membuatku menabrak tempat sampah.

"_GO!GO!GO!"_sorak seseorang dari balik cahaya. Aku menatap cahaya yang memunculkan gambaran perlombaanku dan teman-temanku. Sesuatu menarikku untuk berkata 7 detik lagi.

"tinggal 7 detik lagi." Ucapku pelan. Kemudian air hujan dan angin kencang memegang rambutku. Diriku yang sedang berlomba menatap kearahku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mataku terasa perih kemudian mengeluarkan air mata.

_BRAAK _aku menatap diriku yang menabrak tempat sampah besi dan membuatnya penyok. Aku menatapnya dan mereka tertawa bersama. Aku menatap diriku yang kesakitan akibat _Déjà vu _itu. Disaat itulah aku lenyap menjadi butiran-butiran debu.

Ü

"AH !" ucapku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku merenung memikirkan sesuatu dan mencoba mengingatnya. Ah… benar juga. Gadis itu adalah Aku di masa lalu, ia bilang begitu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingatnya. Ia mengatakan pada saat perputaran telah mencapai angka 7 dunia miliknya lenyap dan berakhir. Itu artinya semua masalah selesai. Dan aku harus mengaku kepada Mikan, Miiru, Mina, dan Minoru tentang kekuatan _ACTOR_-ku. _TIME ACTOR. _

Aku menatap layar _flap_-ku dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Sekarang pukul 07.00 pagi dan tidak ada ekstrakulikuler. Aku keluar dari kamarku yang gelap, di kota ini masih tidak ada orang yang berarti keluargaku lenyap selama musim panas. Aku mengambil handukku yang tergantung dan menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku berpakaian seragam seperti _gadis itu _dan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan hanya untuk mencari kelompok _ACTOR _itu.

"MARINA !" panggil seseorang dibelakangku. Belum sempat aku menengok kebelakang ia sudah meloncat ke punggungku dan itu membuat kami terjatuh cukup keras. Ternyata Mikan. Tidak seperti waktu itu, Mikan seperti anak-anak lainnya yang periang. Di sambut setelah itu muncul Miiru, Mina dan Minoru. Dan aku sedikit khawatir bertemu dengan mereka.

"Mina…" ucapku pelan sambil menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ekspresinya sangat tegas membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Ia menatapku tajam dan keadaan menjadi hening. Mendadak ia tersenyum.

"Halo Marina ! kau ingat kami kan ?" tanya Mina. Aku menatapnya heran. Aku mengangguk dan itu berarti iya. Mikan kembali memelukku erat. Kami sekarang bagaikan sahabat yang sangat dekat.

"Mina, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku ?" tanyaku kepada Mina.

"tenang saja. Berkat kekuatanmu mereka menghilang seperti penduduk lainnya dan akan kembali di akhir musim panas." Jelas Miiru.

"jadi kalian tahu kekuatanku ? _Time Actor ?"_ tanyaku. Mereka mengangguk dan itu bertanda mereka sudah tahu.

"benar kami sudah tahu. Karena saat kami berpikir dunia akan berputar lagi untuk yang ke 77.777 kali, gadis itu datang. Tidak disangka bahwa Marina ternyata adalah _pro ACTOR _itu. Ia hanya berkata _maaf telah melibatkan kalian _dan juga _duniaku kini berakhir_. Entah apa artinya tetapi itu sebuah pesan." Jelas Mina. Aku hanya tersenyum lega dan sekarang hanya tingggal kami disini, di kota kosong yang keberadaannya tidak di ketahui bahkan hilang dari peta.

Ü

Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota yang kosong dan juga panas lagi. Tidak ada lagi kejadian yang membuatku harus bepikir panjang lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berkeliling, begitu kami sampai ketempat semula sudah hamper jam sepuluh pagi. 7 menit lagi menjadi jam sepuluh pagi dan kami sedang terduduk sambil memegang es krim yang di ambil dari gerobak es tanpa penjual.

Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, aku sedang terduduk memandang langit bersama keempat anggota pelindung kota, seorang _ACTOR. _Es krim kami telah habis, kata Minoru semua barang yang kita makan dan kita ambil akan kembali pada esok hari sehingga saat musim panas selesai tidak ada satu pun orang yang curiga.

"Marina…" panggil seseorang dari samping kami. Mataku melebar ketika melihat wajah kagetnya yang menatapku seorang. Ia adalah Mintani dan Mira yang menatapku terkejut. Entah mereka berpikir apa tentangku.

"Marina ? kenapa kau disana sendirian ? lebih baik kita berangkat menuju sekolah ! kita kan ada ekstrakulikuler." Ucap Mira.

Mereka tidak bisa melihat Mikan, Miiru, Mina, dan Minoru. Ada apa ini sebenarnya ? bukankah sudah berakhir.

"dengar Marina, kami selalu disisimu. Sepertinya dirimu yang waktu lalu berbohong bahwa semuanya telah berakhir." Jelas Mina. Aku tidak bisa memahami ucapan Mina karena Mina, Minoru, Mikan dan Miiru tidak bisa melihat apa yang berada di belakang Mintani dan Mira. Sesosok gadis menatap kaget kepadaku dengan pakaian berjaket pink dan menggunakan _headphone _tanpa suara. Kami saling bertatapan.

Jangan bilang bahwa aku adalah penyebab _Time Loop _ini… "AH !" Ucapku.

Û BACK


End file.
